ROMANCE IN VIOLIN
by kurokurokarasu-chan
Summary: Melodi yang mengalir di waktu yang terhenti, menarik sebuah eksistensi ke dalam abstrak "Kau dan aku"
1. Chapter 1

HALOOO! Moshi moshi minna! Oho ho ho ho, lama tak bertemu, #PLAKK author pemalas

Back with this fic, XDD gak nyangka bener-bener bisa publish, XDDD  
>based on true story, setting aslinya waktu kelas 3 sd, tapi di sini saya ajuin jadi SMP -_- gak mungkin bgt soalnya menurut saya kalo settingnya kelas 3 SD. #author stress<br>dan di fict ini, kejadiannya saya buat mirip aslinya, Cuma di ganti setting aja, :D

Rencana awalnya Cuma one-shoot, tapi malah jadi two-shoot. -_-' aha ha ha ha ha dan mungkin updatenya rada lama dikit, yah masih sekolah, kelas 2 SMA mau MID pula,. *loh kok malah jadi curhat? XDDDD

Di chap awal masih belum kerasa angstnya ya, tapi di chap dua bkal muncul angstnya,... XDD

Yak, ga usah banyak cingcong lagi, silahkan baca fic saya. XDD semoga anda menikmati fic ini*emang makanan? Dasar author tukang makan XD

Contact me at:

-**fb**: Tsukanami Glory/shikuromi_ & Alvira GazeRock Jeagerjaques/nami_

-**twitter:** chizuru boulevard/izuru_chan

BLEACH©Kubo Tite

Romance In Violin©kurokurokarasu~chan

**SUMARY: **_**Melodi yang mengalir di waktu yang terhenti, menarik sebuah eksistensi ke dalam abstrak "Kau dan aku"**_

**ROMANCE IN VIOLIN**

_**Kau dan aku**_

_**Biola dan pena**_

_**Memiliki irama individu**_

_**Yang saling beresonansi**_

Karakura Town

Sepasang langkah kecil menapaki jalanan karakura yang keras dan dingin. Sepasang mata violet yang tajam menatap lurus ke depan, menatap hamparan abstraksi manusia yang berlalu-lalang di hadapanya. Tampak membosankan, tapi tak dapat di hindari. Rambut hitam legam sebahu yang menjadi ciri khasnya tampak indah melambai lembut diterpa sang angin.

"Huh, malas sekali ke sekolah. Cuma belajar, membaca, menulis, mendengarkan. Apanyayang menarik dari semua itu? Terlalu membosankan untuk dunia yang luas ini." Gadis itu mendengus sebal.

Jalan lurus yang di kelilingi oleh hamparan pohon sakura yang menghijau sedikit menarik pandanganya. Dia suka pohon, dia suka bunga. Pasti enak kalau melukisnya, begitulah pikir sang gadis.

"Kuchiki!" seseorang memanggil gadis itu, gadis bermata violet dan rambut hitam sebahu, 'Rukia Kuchiki', ya itulah nama gadis itu.

Rukia menoleh, mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Suara yang tampak sangat familiar, suara yang lembut dari gadis berambut senja dengan mata abu-abu yang berwajah innocent, Orihime Inoue. "Kau rupanya inoue, kebetulan ya. Ayo berangkat sama-sama!" Ajak Rukia

Inoue menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil yang disertai senyuman.

"Oh ya Kuchiki, kau bilang kemarin mau nunjukin hasil gambarmu padaku?" Tanya Inoue.

"Ah ya, tenang saja aku membawanya." Jawab Rukia.

Rukia membuka pintu kelasnya, dan tiba-tiba...

"BUAKH" sebuah benda mendarat dengan amat sangat tidak mulus di wajahnya. Benda yang diketahui sebagai penghapus itu sukses menbuat wajahnya menghitam, ditambah rona kemarahan yang mencuat yang disertai kerutan urat di dahinya sukses membuatnya tampak seperti kepiting gosong.

"SIAPA YANG LEMPAR INI?" Tanyanya dengan lantang. Yah, memang itulah Rukia.

"Oh kena si nenek, maaf aku sengaja" cengiran seseorang membuatnya makin menjadi lebih panas. Seserang yang merupakan musuh bebuyutanya entah kenapa, rambut putih jabrik, mata emerland, dan tubuhnya yang pendek menjadi cirri khasnya. Dialah si musuh bebuyutan 'Hitsugaya Toushiro'

"Oh rupanya si KUNTET!" Kata Rukia sembari memberikan penekanan saat mengucapkan kata yang dianggap tabu oleh toushiro 'KUNTET'. "Masa menghapus papan tulis saja gak sampai dan malah membuat penghapusnya terlempar." Cibirnya dengan nada sinis yang mengejek.

Mendengar Rukia mengucapkan hal-hal yang menurutnya tabu Toushirou langsung memasang deathglare-nya. "Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang kau panggil kuntet hah? Kau pikir berapa tinggi badanmu?" Balas Toushiro. "Aku Cuma belum mengalami pertumbuhan yang maksimal!" katanya.

"Dilihat dari manapun kau itu KUNTET! Denganku saja kalah tinggi, masa ga mau disebut KUNTET! Minumlah 10 gelas susu setiap hari, MUNGKIN kau akan TUMBUH!" Cibir Rukia.

pertengkaran berlanjut tanpa disadari bahwa bel sudah berbunyi. Bahkan sosok Guru yang telah berdiri di depan pintu dengan pandangan heran sama sekali tak disadari oleh sepasang musuh itu.

"BUK! BUK!" "HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" Guru itu menggeram. "kenapa dari dulu kalian itu tidak pernah bisa akur!" Tanya Guru itu putus asa. Sedangkan dua orang yang dimarahi hanya diam membisu dengan pandangan kesal saling menatap untuk saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Sebagai hukumanya kalian harus duduk sebangku! Sampai kalian akur!"

"DHUAR!" Tampaknya ada petir yang menyambar otak Rukia dan Hitsugaya.

"AAPPPPPAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Tidak ada kata tidak. Pokoknya kalian duduk sebangku mulai dari sekarang! "

Dengan pandangan tak yakin satu sama lain, mereka menatap ngeri ke arah masing-masing. Gimana bisa takdir begitu kejam mempermainkan emosi kami! Teriak dua orang itu dalam hati.

"jangan sampai aku ketularan virus kuntet darimu." Ejek Rukia.

"jangan sampai aku kena penyakit galak dari nenek sepertimu," Balas Hitsugaya.

"CIH" Kata kedua orang itu bersamaan.

Suara decit kapur yang digoreskan di papan tulis dan ocehan guru mengenai pemahaman objek seni rupa nampak tak asing. Guru seni rupa yang satu ini tampak sangat santai dalam mengajarkan materi kepada murid-muridnya.

"Ukitake-sensei, apa objek kali ini bebas?" Tanya Rukia.

"Iya Kuchiki, tema kali ini bebas." Jawab Ukitake sembari tersenyum.

Rukia kembali menatap kea rah kertas gambarnya sembari konsentrasi memikirkan apa objek yang akan digambarnya hingga sebuah suara mengagetkanya.

"Kau gambar apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Eh! Jangan lihat!" Rukia buru-buru menutupi hasil karya tangannya yang menurutnya belum maksimal.

Toushirou menatap aneh ke arah teman sebangkunya, matanya melirik kertas gambar Rukia yang belum tertutupi.

"Bagus," katanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Gambarmu bagus." Ulang toushiro sembari menyunggingkan senyum. Bukan senyum mengejek seperti biasanya. Melainkan senyum tulus karena sebuah kekaguman yang sangat menawan, dan sukses membuat wajah Rukia sedikit memerah karenanya.

"Ma..makasih." Jawabnya dengan nada sedikit gugup.

Toushirou mengagguk dan kembali menatap ke arah kertas ganmbarnya yang baru di berikan sedikit goresan. Wajahnya tampak serius memikirkan apa yang akan di gambarnya. Karena merasa putus asa dia memanggil Rukia. "Oi,.." panggilnya dengan nada sedikit gengsi.

Rukia menoleh," Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kasih tau sebaiknya apa yang kugambar di dekat gedung kota ini?" tanyanya, tapi mengingat kegengsianya pertanyaan itu malah terdengar seperti sebuah perintah dari tuan muda yang harus di patuhi oleh Rukia.

Entah karena ketidaksensitifanya, atau karena kebodohanyanya Rukia tidak menyadari kegengsian Toushiro dan menjawabnya dengan tenang,"Mungkin akan bagus kalau di beri helicopter." Jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Ah lalu di bagian bawah pohon ini di beri sedikit bunga akan jadi bagus." Tambahnya lagi.

"Hnn, gitu, makasih." Toushiro menjawabnya dengan nada ketus yang sama seperti biasanya, ketus dan Nampak seperti sebuah perintah dibandingkan dengan ucapan terima kasih.

"Eh ya kudengar kau pandai bermain biola?" Tanya Rukia.

"Iya, kenapa kau mau dengar?" Tanya toushiro.

"Kalau boleh.."

"Hnn, boleh kok,.." Jawab Toushiro.

Rukia kembali menatap kea rah buku gambarnya akan terapi bukan objek yang dipikirkanya, melainkan sosok di sebelahnya yang kini mulai mengganggunya. Mungkin karena dia baru pertama kali melihat senyuman yang seperti itu dari Toushiro si musuh bebuyutan. Dan itu semua mau tak mau membuatnya berfikir 'mungkin dia bukanlah orang yang jahat'. Walau sekilas rukia tak mampu menepis pikiran itu.

_**Melodimu dan melodiku**_

_**memiliki irama yang berlainan satu sama lain**_

_**Melodi lembutmu**_

_**Melodi abstrakku**_

_**Melodi lembutmu**_

_**Yang entah sejak kapan menyatu dengan melodiku**_

"Rukia, kurasa di dekat reff akan lebih bagus kalau temponya di lambatkan sedikit. Cobalah" kata si vocalist Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia juga adalah seorang bassist di band di sekolahnya, yah selain gambar dia juga suka dengan music, mungkin bawaan dari ayahnya yang dulu juga adalah seorang pemusik, Byakuya Kuchiki.

_Aishiteru nante mou iranai_

_Tada zutto soba ni iteta_

Beberapa lirik dari the GazettE-PLEDGE Nampak merdu di telinga. Tampak menikmati semua itu Rukia mulai terhanyut, seolah tanpa sadar dia memainkan bass-nya dengan sangat teliti.

_Sayonara wa koko ni wo ite arukidasu o_

_Mou nidoto miushinau koto wa nai_

Lirik perpisahan yang sangat menyedihkan, begitulah pikir Rukia

" Yak latihanya cukup sampai di sini, semoga perform besok akan lancar!" kata Renji semangat.

"TENTU!" semua menjawab dengan semangat.

Hari sudah mulai sore, jam menunjukan pukul 16.15, ditatapnya langit yang mulai Nampak berwarna orange, warna senja yang disukai oleh Rukia. Dia berhenti di salah satu bangku taman dan duduk di atasnya, menikmati desiran angin senja yang dingin, menatap langit yang disukainya.

"Lelahnya~" katanya.

Matanya kembali menelusuri sekitarnya saat dia mendengar seseorang memainkan biolanya, nada itu begitu lembut, begitu menyejukan. Karena penasaran akhirnya Rukia mencari asal suara itu. Mata nya terus menyusuri, telinganya terus menangkap melodi yang sangat indah itu.

Langkahnya terhenti, matanya terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat mengetahui sosok yang dicarinya. Rambut putih jabrik, mata emerland yang kini Nampak sayu, dan postur tubuh yang kuntet yang kini mengenakan kaus warna hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans biru tua donker, 'Hitsugaya Toushiro'. Langkahnya benar-benar membeku, perasaan aneh menyelimutinya, entah kenapa wajah musuhnya yang satu itu tampak berbeda dari biasanya, dan yang membuatnya tak percaya, musuhnya memiliki melodi yang sangat indah.

'Bolehkah?.. bolehkan aku merasakan kagum padanya untuk saat ini? Bolehkah?'

Rukia terus menatapnya, menatap laki-laki yang sudah menjadi musuhnya selama beberapa bulan ini. Bukan dengan wajah yang cenberut, bukan dengan wajah yang sebal, dan bukan juga dengan tatapan benci, kini matanya memancarkan sebuah aura yang hangat, dan lembut, ya dia mengagumi lelaki di hadapanya itu. Eksistensi yang tanpa sadar akan terus mengikatnya, 'Hitsugaya Toushirou' dalam hati kecilnya dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, 'bolehkah aku menatapnya dengan cara yang seperti ini? Bolehkah? Aku merasa seperti ini? Apa dia akan mengizinkanku untuk terus menatapnya?

"Krak" suasana kembali hening ketika Hitsugaya mendengar sebuah suara ranting yang terinjak, ketika itu pula dia berhenti bermain dan menatap sesosok gadis yang di kenalnya, "Rukia?" katanya dengan nada yang penuh tanda Tanya, dan dari ekspresi mukanya tampak sedikit ada rasa kaget dan merasa sedikit malu karena ada yang melihatnya memainkan biolanya.

Rukia pun merasa kaget ketika tanpa sadar dia berjalan mendekati Toushirou dan menginjak ranting pohon yang kering. Wajahnya langsung memerah ketika dia sadar tindakan yang dilakukanya tampak seperti penguntit. "A...a.. Toushirou,." Katanya gelagapan. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Hai toushirou tadi itu keren sekali lo, halooo, kami bermusuhan, sama saja mengaku kalah kalo gitu! Tapi mesti bilang apa lagi? Ah sial, keadaan memang tak pernah memihak kepadaku. Umpat Rukia dalam hati.

"Rukia? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Toushirou sembari mendekati rukia.

"A...a.. itu, tadi aku kebetulan lewat, lalu aku mendengar seseorang bermain biola, tak kusangka ternyata itu kau." Ucap Rukia galagapan. Bodoh! Gimana kalau nanti dia bertanya, bagaimana permainanku? Atau apakah kau terpesona padaku? Bagus Rukia kau memang bodoh mengucapkan alas an yang terlalu jujur. Jangan salahkan syaraf reflex ku, aku Cuma mengatakan hal yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"Oh, begitu ya, kau mau dengar?" Tanya Toushiro.

Rukia terbelalak kaget mendengarnya,"Eh, kau mau memainkanya?" katanya dengan nada yang antusias.

"Kalau kau mau dengar,." Ucap Toushiro canggung.

Rukia menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan yang di sertai senyuman.

"Kau mau dengar lagu apa?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Apa ya,.. lagu pertama yang bisa kau mainkan," jawab Rukia.

Toushiro berfikir sejenak, "Lagu pertama yang bisa kumainkan,..hmmm" gumamnya. "Baiklah,." Toushirou mengangkat biolanya, menaruhnya di pundak, lalu memainkannya. Sebuah lagu singkat yang indah, seperti lagu anak-anak memang tapi Rukia menyukaiknnya.  
>"Boleh kutau apa judul lagunya?" Tanya Rukia.<br>"Mary Had A Litle lamb, itu judulnya." Jawab Toushirou.

"_Marry had a little lamb"_

"_Little lamb"_

"_Little lamb"_

Syair lagu yang diimplistkan oleh Toushirou dengan biolanya seakan melekat erat di memori ingatan Rukia. Membuat otaknya mau tak mau tak berfungsi untuk sementara. Entah sihir apa yang dimiliki oleh sosok di hadapanya yang mampu membuat otaknya tidak berfungsi dalam tempo sementara.

"Yak, selesai." Kata Toushirou membuyarkan lamunan Rukia. "Kau mau belajar memainkannya Rukia?" Tanya Toushirou.

"E..eh .. a..aku? ah, kurasa aku tak berbakat dalam hal ini," Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, ini tidak sulit, biar kuajari." Kata Toushirou memaksa.

"Bo...bolehkah?" Tanya Rukia meyakinkan.

"Tentu." Jawab Toushirou singkat yang di sertai dengan senyuman.

Dengan ragu Rukia mengambil biola yang di ada di tangan kanan toushirou. Sejenak dia mengamati biola itu, bentuknya yang unik menurutnya, warnanya yang Nampak nertal, berupa warna kayu asli yang diplitur menampakkan motif-motif abstrak yang unik. Dia meletakkan biola itu di pundaknya, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Toushirou.

"Se..seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya,.. lalu coba pegang dengan cara seperti ini," Toushirou kmembenarkan jari-jari Rukia saat memegang. "Lalu geseklah perlahan," katanya.

Rukia mengikuti aba-aba yang diberikan oleh Toushirou. Perlahan dan dengan lembut dia menggesekkan tongkat penggesek biola, ke dawai biola yang kini melekat di pundaknya, berharap suara yang muncul adalah melodi indah yang sama dengan milik Toushirou. Dia seolah merasakan ketenangan saat mengingat kembali melodi indah milik Toushirou.

"NGEEEK, NGGIIIIK!"  
>Mendadak rasa tenang Rukia hilang dan dengan segera dia menghetikan gesekanya. Dia melihat Toushirou tertawa terbahak-bahak di hadapanya, bahkan hingga merunduk karena tak mampu meanahan apa yang barusan di dengarnya. Kontan muka Rukia langsung memerah seperti tomat.<p>

"Toushirou! Jangan tertawakan aku!"

"Maaf, maaf, habisnya lucu sekali!" Kata Toushirou sambil menahan tawanya .

"Iya deh, kau hebat dalam urusan music." Rukia cemberut.

"Dulu aku juga begitu kok,." Kata Toushirou.

"Eh?" Rukia bingung.

"Iya, dulu aku juga begitu, saat pertama kali memainkanya aku berharap akan ada melodi yang indah yang seperti yang dimainkan oleh pelatihku, tapi yah, seperti yang kau mainkan tadi. Tapi aku juga kan terus berlatih, jadi aku bisa seperti ini." Toushirou menjelaskan.

" O..oh," kata Rukia.

"Apa masih mau berlatih?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Ti..tidak, aku tak berbakat dalam hal musik." Rukia mengembalikan Biola Toushirou.

"Hnn, ya sudah kalau begitu." Toushirou mengambil biolanya dan memasukannya kembali kedalam tasnya.

"Hei, apa suatu saat nanti aku boleh mendengarmu bermain?" Tanya Rukia Ragu.

"Tentu. Aku akan tampil saat pembukaan festival sekolah nanti." Jawab Toushirou.

"Oh, terima kasih, aku akan menunggunya. Kalau gitu, aku pulang dulu ya." Rukia berbalik dan berjalan secepat mungkin menjauh dari Toushirou.

_**Melodi yang mengalir**_

_**Di waktu yang terhenti**_

_**Menarik sebuah eksistensi ke dalam abstrak**_

_**Kau dan aku**_

"Aku pulang." Rukia memasuki rumahnya. Dengan wajah yang tak menentu dia masuk ke kamarnya. Di lemparnya tas-nya ke kursi di sebelah kanan meja belajarnya, lalu di hempaskanya dirinya di kasurnya. Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas panjang. Matanya terpejam walau tak tidur ataupun mengantuk. Sesekali dia membuka matanya untuk menatap pola langit kamar yang monoton yang tak berubah sejak dia lahir, kemudian dia memejamkan lagi matanya.

'Kenapa? Tadi itu rasanya sangat menyenangkan, kenapa aku jadi ingin terus menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu? Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Dia itu musuhku, apapun itu dia adalah musuhku.' Itulah yang terus berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Rukia.

'tak mungkin aku menyukainya, kami tak pernah akur satu-sama lain, bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya? Itu hal yang mustahil bukan?'

"Hei Rukia, kau percaya pada apa itu karma?" Tanya sesosok gadis di hadapanya, orihime inoue.

"Hah, mana ada hal yang seperti itu?" Jawab Rukia.

"Ah Rukia, tidak bisakah kau bilang iya pada persepsiku?" Tanya Inoue.

"Aku ini tipe jujur, dan entah kenapa aku merasa kalau persepsimu itu terlalu tidak masuk akal atau aneh." Kata Rukia.

"Rukia!"

Karma, siapa yang akan percaya pada hal yang tak memiliki logika seperti itu? Hal yang terjadi dalam

Teori karma adalah kebalikan dari kenyataan yang terlewati,itulah yang dinamakan karma. Hei itu hal yang mustahil bukan. Buktinya, karma tak membuatku cepat tinggi, bukankah hukum alam, teori jika aku pendek itu termasuk hal yang sudah terlewati? dan Inoue juga merupakan seseorang yang bodoh jika mempercayainya, tapi jika melihat dari tipe seperti apa Inoue itu, maka dipastikan dia akan mempercayainya.

"Srek srek srek" terdengar suara pena yang di gesekkan. Garis hallus yang terbentuk dari gesekan pensil, sebagai pertanda 'itulah jalanku' membentuk pola-pola abstrak yang saling berhimpit, bersinggungan, dan tertumpuk, yang di sebut seni lukis.

Tangan telaten yang terus menggesekkan pensil yang kini di peganganya, mata yang menatap lurus ke a rah ujung pensil dan objek yang menjadi jalan dari sang pensil. Nafas yang seolah tertahan, violet yang tak berkedip.

"Serius amat." Kata Toushirou.

Rukia yang mendengarnya sejenak langsung memalingkan wajahnya kea rah laki-laki yang kini tengah menatapnya, sang musuh bebuyutan. "Apa kau bilang tadi?" Tanyanya.

"Hah, kau terlalu serius tadi, makanya aku jadi sebal, tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bertengkar." Kata Toushirou.

"Hah, aku sedang mengejar cita-cita ku, jadi jangan ganggu ya," Rukia kembal memusatkan

Arah pandangnya ke kertas yang mulai terisi oleh coretan pensil yang membentuk pola. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia menghentikan kegiatan yang sejak tadi ditekuninya, matanya beralih kea rah sosok mlaki-laki ti sampingnya. Sejenak dia menghela nafas, "Ne, Toushirou, cita-citamu ma jadi apa?" Tanya Rukia.

Mendengar itu Toushirou Cuma mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap aneh gadis di sampingnya. "Apa ya,..? mungkin mau jadi pemusik, ya mungkin begitu, " sejenak dia berfikir kembali. "Ah aku juga mau jadi astronot, mau jadi pelawak, mau jadi apa lagi ya,..? entahlah aku lupa." Jawab Toushirou.

"Sudahlah, sudah kuduga tidak ada gunanya bertanya padamu, " Kata Rukia dengan nada malas.

"Hei apa maksud ucapanmu itu cebol?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Siapa yang kau panggil cebol itu hah? Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun jelas terlihat kau yang lebih cebol." Balas Rukia

"Hah, aku sedang malas berkelahi sekarang ini,.." Toushirou menghela nafas.

Rukia Cuma menanggapinya dengan tatapan aneh. Tidak biasanya Toushirou seperti ini. Aneh, rasanya melihat teman sebangkunya ini tidak memiliki semangat seperti biasanya. Mungkin dia sedang ada gamasalah dengan seseorang, konflik pribadi, ya mungkin biasanya seseorang menyebutnya begitu. Dan mana mungkin dia mau menceritakan itu padaku yang notabenya adalah musuh bebuyutanya,. Ha ha ha ha, pikir Rukia. Oh tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku malah jadi ingin membantunya, oh ayolah Rukia, dia itu kan musuhmu! Dia itu musuhmu! Kutegaskan sekali lagi, dia itu MUSUHMU RUKIA!

Rukia memilih menghindari Toushirou dan kembali berkutat di depan kertas gambarnya. Oh, nampaknya aku salah di bagian ini,. Pikirnya. Matanya menyusuri sekitar kertas gambarnya mencari-cari penghapus yang hendak digunakannya. "Lho, aneh, tadi kutaruh itu di sini. Tapi kenapa sekarang tiak ada ya,.." dia terus mencari-carinya.

"Tok,... tok,.. tok,.." terdengar suara sesuatu di potong. Suara yang dari jarak dan arahnya bisa dipastikan berasal dari teman sebangkunya. Rukia yang penasaran menoleh ke arah teman sebangkunya itu. Seberkas tanda singgung muncul di dahinya, melihat penghapus yang dari tadi di carinya ternyata kini telah tercincang menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Oh benar, penghapus itu di cincang oleh Toushirou menggunakan cutter.

"Toushirou! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan penghapus ku hah?" Pekiknya sembari berbisik.

"Hah, ini Cuma penghapus, beli lagi saja bisakan?" Kata Toushirou cuek.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Arrgghhh! Kenapa sih kau ini!" Rukia menggeram. "Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya bertengkar deng anmu.!" Rukia menahan emosinya dan memutuskan kembali berkutat di depan kertas gambarnya.

Sementara Toushirou yang sudah selesai mencincang penghapus milik Rukia, dengan santainya meminjam penggaris milik Rukia. "Cebol, aku pinjam ini,.." Katanya.

"Penggaris saja tak punya, huh. Mau kau pakai apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Untuk sesuatu yang menyenangka pastinya. Kemarikan." Toushirou mengambil penggaris milik Rukia, tak memperdulikan pemiliknya yang memprotes atas tindakanya. "Lihat dan tebaklah ini,.." Katanya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

Toushirou meletakkan seperempat bagian dari penggaris itu ke atas meja dan membiarkan ¾ sisa dari penggarisnya melayang. Kemudian di letakkannya satu potong penghapus yang telah di cincangnya ke ujung penggaris yang melayang. "Tebaklah, menurutmu, pantulannya akan jauh atau dekat?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Cepat tebak saja,. Jauh atau dekat?" Kata Toushirou.

"Jauh." Kata Rukia.

Toushirour memantulkan penggaris dan membuat penghapus Rukia terlempar dekat. "Bodoh, menebak yang begini saja tak bisa. Berikutnya." Kata Toushirou.

"Hei! Kau bilang tadi suruh tebak saja, makanya aku tak berifikir!" Kata Rukia. "lagi pula apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ini permainan." Kata Toushirou.

"Permainan? Permainan apa? Aku belum pernah menemuka permainan ini seumur hidupku." Tanya Rukia dengan nada heran.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Ini permainan yang kuciptakan sendiri! Namana sepotong demi sepotong,.." Toushirou menjelaskan.

"Aneh sekali namanya"

"Berisik, tebak saja selanjutnya, kau takkan bisa menebaknya." Kata Toushirou.

"Huh, hal begini sih mudah!" Rukia meremehkan.

Ronde ke-2 permainan original buatan Toushirou di mulai. Jauh, itulah tebakan Rukia. Tapi alisnya mengernyit saat mengetahui bahwa jawabanya itu salah. Potongan penghapus itu terlempar jauh. Karena tidak pernah berhasil menebak, Rukia makin ngotot. Dan permainan itu malah tampak terlihat seru baginya. Sepotong demi sepotong, itulah nama permainan yang mengasyikan ini.

"Saat aku kesepian, kadang aku memainkannya, tapi walau bagaimanapun, dimainkan sendirian memang kurang seru." Kata Toushirou.

"Oh,.. ternyata begitu,.." Kata Rukia.

"Yaaa tapi, berhubung permainan ini aku yang menciptakan tapi kau juga jangan beri tau orang lain tentang ini,. Ini rahasia." Toushirou menatap tajam kea rah Rukia.

"Iya, iya, ternyata kau pelit juga ya,.." Rukia mengela nafas.

**Aku hanyalah sebuah pena yang bermelodi lemah**

**Kau adalah biola yang bermelodi kuat**

**Aku hanyalah pena monoton yang menggoreskan garis abstrak**

**Kau adalah biola yang memiliki variasi melodi yang indah**

**Berbeda dan jauh berbeda**

**Namun terikat oleh irama yang ditetapkan**

"TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!" Terdengar suara bel pulang sekolah yang selalu di sertai sorakan kecil pertanda rasa bersyukur mereka akan segera melaksanaka apa yang di sebut dengan istirahat.

"Aku duluan ya Rukia,." Hinamori melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah iya, mata ashita,.." Jawab Rukia.

Rukia tidak bisa pulang dengan jadwal yang sama dengan teman-temannya karena dia harus piket. Yah mungkin memang sedikit menyebalkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi tugasnya.

½ jam sudah berlalu semejak bel terakhir berbunyi, dan Rukia kini telah menyelesaika tugasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Di langkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat parker sepeda miliknya. 'sekolah sudah sepi' pikirnya. Yah mungkin masih terlihat beberapa anak yang sedang bercengkrama satu-sama lain.

"Oi!" suara seseorang yang di kenalnya menyeruak ketika Rukia hendak keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan malas dia menghentikan ayuhan sepedanya dan menoleh ke arah sosok yang memanggilnnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tidak. Cuma malas saja,.." Jawab sosok berambut putih jabrik dengan mata emerland yang di kenalnya,. Toushirou.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu kan,." Jawab Toushirou ketus.

"Oh, ya sudah, aku mau pulang dulu." Rukia kembali menaiki sepedanya.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu, gitu aja marah dasar kau," Toushirou menarik boncengan sepeda Rukia.

" Apa sih yang kau lakukan itu? Cepat menyingkir aku mau pulang!" Bentak Rukia.

"Tidak mau!" Toushirou bersikeras dan malah duduk di boncengan sepeda Rukia.

"Maumu apa sih? Aku mau pulang!" Kata Rukia.

"Antarkan aku pulang." Jawab Toushirou dengan entengnya.

"HAH? Kenapa kau tidak pulang sendiri saja? Kau kan punya kaki!"

"Kakiku sakit." Kata Toushirou.

"Apa urusanya denganku, cepat pergi dari sepedaku!" Bentak Rukia.

"Tidak, antarkan aku pulang." Kata Toushirou bersikeras.

Rukia menggeram dalam hati, dasar anak yang satu ini, memang tidak tahu diri, seenaknya men-STOP ku di sini, yah walau aku sendiri yang berhenti sih tadi dan kenapa tadi aku bisa berhenti, padahal nama ku bukan 'hei' namaku kan 'Rukia'. Dasar orang yang satu ini memang menyebalkan! Rukia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tadi berhenti. Ah tapi jangan-jangan kakinya benran sakit, oh dia musuhku lalu apa urusanku, ah tapi kasian juga kalau benar sakit, berate aku orang jahat yang tak suka menolong sesama. Tapi,...

"Di mana rumahmu?" Kata Rukia malas.

"Jalan saja, nanti kutunjukan arahnya." Jawab Toushirou dengan nada datar.

"Kau yang boncengkan." Kata Rukia.

"Tidak, aku yang di boncengkan, kakiku kan sakit." Jawab Toushiro dengan santai dan tenangnya.

"UKH! AWAS KAU BESOK TOUSHIROU!" kata Rukia sembari mengayuh sepedanya dengan setengah berteriak.

Mereka Cuma manusia yang menerima takdir, benar kan? Memang apa yang bisa manusia untuk merubah takdir mereka. Toh mereka belum bisa mengetahui takdir mereka. Usaha yang mereka lakukan, usaha yang katanya akan merubah takdir, itu semua telah di tetapkan dalam nasib yang di berikan untuk kita, manusia. Tidak adil, ya ini sungguh tidak adil bagi manusia. Menusia punya hak, tapi hak itu hanyalah sesuatu yang telah di tetapkan bukan, menusia buta soal masa depan yang menanti mereka, ya kami Cuma berbelok, berputar-putar seperti memutari jalannan, dan kenyataan berkata jalanan itu adalah bagian dari jalan besar yang lebih besar dari apa yang kita duga, aku menyebutnya boulevard.

"Yak, sudah sampai!" Rukia mengatur nafasnya yang kini terengah-engah setelah memboncengkan Toushirou. "Cepat turun! Aku mau pulang." Kata Rukia dengan nada memerintah.

"Hnn,.. tunggu di sini, aku segera kembali." Toushirou turun dari sepedanya.

"Hei, aku mau pulang." Kata Rukia.

"Pokonya tunggu di sini. Jangan coba kabur ya." Kata Toushirou

"Iya iya,.." Rukia malas.

Hah~  
>Rukia menghela nafasnya, apa sih sebenarnya mau Toushirou itu? Bukankah dia sudah mengantarkanya sampai ke rumah. Harusnya dia bilang yah setidaknya terima kasih atau apapun itu. Sebelumnya aku sering lewat daerah sini, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka jika ini adalah rumahnya. Yang itu lebih bagus, kalau gitu mulai sekarang aku gak akan lewat daerah ini lagi. Tapi apa sih yang dilakukan Toushirou sekarang? Sudah hampir 15 menit sejak dia masuk ke rumahnya.<p>

"YO!" kata Toushirou yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan sepeda yang sepertinya miliknya.

"Hah lama sekali, mau ngapain bawa sepeda gitu? Bukanya kakimu sakit?" Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ah, soal kakiku, sudah sembuh." Kata Toushirou dengan wajah innocentnya.

"APAAAA? JADI KAU CUMA MEMPERALATKU?" Rukia memekik.

"Jangan keras-keras! Sudahlah ayo cepat pergi!" Toushirou naik ke sepedanya.

"Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu bodoh!" Rukia menggeram. "Tapi, kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumahmu." Jawab Toushirou singkat.

"JLEGAR!" seperti ada petir yang menyambar telinga Rukia. "Apa kau bilang? Mau ke rumahku? Apa kau gila?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, aku masih waras. Ayo cepat pergi." Kata Toushirou.

"Ti..tidak bisa! Mau apa memang di rumahku?" Tanya Rukia. Tidak waras benar-benar ungkapan yang cocok untuk Toushirou. Apa yang nanti harus di katakana ke pada ayahnya, Byakuya. Dia bersama laki-lakike rumah, oh mungkin ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Yang untunglah sampai sekarang belum ada laki-laki yang main ke rumahnya. Ya sampai sebelum Toushirou bilang akan ke rumah Rukia, aha ha ha ha aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi ayah dan ibu ku.

"Tidak tau, aku Cuma mau main sebentar, kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang salah." Kata Toushirou.

"Tapi! Aku belum pernah mangajak laki-laki ke rumahku!" Rukia mulai panic.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku laki-laki pertama yang main ke rumahmu. Jangan khawatir, aku bukan orang jahat." Toushirou bersi keras.

"Pokoknya tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Rukia menaiki sepedanya dan perhi secepat mungkin dari Toushirou. Namun Toushirou mengejarnya bahkan dengan santai. Rukia memilih tidak pulang duluan karena dia tau Toushirou akan main ke rumahnya.

Siaaallll! Pikir Rukia dalam hati. Apa-apaan orang ini? Kenapa dia tak tampak kelelahan! Umpatnya dalam hati. Lalu aku harus kemana? Aku juga manusia, mustahil bisa terus menggayuh sepeda ku dengan kecepatan seperti tadi! Rukia mulai merasakan kakinya pegal. Lho, jalan ini,? Jalan ini bukanya jalan menuju tempat yang kusukai? Kenapa aku bisa menuju ke sini? Apa mungkin ini yang namanya reflex? Mungkin aku memang harus ke sana dulu, yah paling tidak jangan sampai si bodoh ini tau di mana rumahku.

Rukia belok kea rah kiri, jalanan mulai tampak sepi dan renggang, tidak seperti jalannan yang lumayan ramai yang tadi di laluinya. Dia memasuki lorong kecil yang lumayan sempit yang berjarak kira-kira 1,3m. Lorong yang di laluinya hamper mencapai ujung. 'hampir sampai' pikirnya. Segera setelah keluar dari ujung lorong mata Rukia menyipit seolah cahaya yang tiba-tiba mencuat itu sangatlah menyilaukan, seulas senyum Nampak terukir dengan indah di wajahnya, senyum tulus yang kecil yang hamper tak terlihat.

Rukia menghentikan sepedanya, dan beberapa detik kemudian diikuti oleh Toushirou.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Ini tempat favoritku." Kata Rukia.

"Oh..., ini,. indah, aku belum pernah ke sini,.." Toushirou menatap sayu tempat yang kini di pijaknya. Tanah lapang yang di penuhi oleh hamparan rumput dengan tinggi kira-kira 10 cm, rumput yang berembun, meinitkan air-air membasahi tanah di sekitarnya. Beberapa bunga Nampak terlihat di selingan rumput itu, bergerombol di kelompoknya dan membentuk warna-warni yang khas. Ada sebuah pohon besar di tepi tanah lapang itu, ya pohon dengan cabang yang kuat. Angin yang bertiup semilir, melambaikan sosok bunga-bunga di padang rumput kecil itu, melambaikan helaian-helaian rambut putih milik toushirou. Ya dia benar-benar mengaggumi tempat ini.

"srek.. srek,." Terdengar suara kayu yang tengah di panjat. "Hup,hup,." Kali ini di sertai dengan suara yaring sesosok gadis.

Mata Toushirou mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Di dapatinya sepasang sepatu tergeletak tak bergerak di atas tumpukan rumput di bawah pohon besar yang dilihatnya tadi. Matanya naik ke atas, dan di dapatinya Rukia sedang memanjat dahan-dahan yang kuat itu, menapaki satu demi satu langkah panjang untuk mencapai dahan.

"Ngapain kau?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Ini hal biasa yang kulakukan kalau di sini." Jawab Rukia.

"Oh,. Aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Ya, tentu." Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Toushirou mengikuti jejak Rukia, dilepasnya sepatu yang di kenakanya, kemudian dipanjatnya perlahan dahan pohon yang besar dan kuat itu. "Memang apa sih yang kau lihat dari sana?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Tidak ada, hanya menatap tanah lapang yang luas ini." Jawab Rukia.

"Oh,.." Kata Toushirou.

Seperti angin yang terus berhembus, seperti sungai kecil yang nampak di seberang, seperti bunga yang terus tumbuh, seperti rumput yang tumbuh memanjang sembari melambai, waktu akan terus berjalan. Tak terhentikan, tak bisa tergantikan, tak bisa di putar ulang, tak bisa di tebak, dan tak mampu kau gapai. Itulah waktu yang terus mengalir di dunia ini, waktu yang mengalir di sekitarku.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Rukia.

Toushirou melirik arlojinya. "Jam 4 sore." Jawabnya singkat dan dengan nada datar.

"Wah sudah sore..." Rukia beranjak turun. Saat dia hendak mencapai tanah dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun. Dia menatap tajam kea rah Toushirou. Dan yang bersangkutan malah hanya memperlihatkan senyum simpul.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Toushirou pura-pura tak tau.

"Jangan pura-pura gak ngerti deh." Kata Rukia sebal.

"Yah, gitu deh, ha ha ha ha" Toushirou cengengesan. "Aku Cuma perlu mengikutimu'kan?" Kata Toushirou dengan nada yang berbahagia.

"Hah! Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi awas kalau aku sampai di marahi Tou-san." Rukia menghela nafas.

Selalu Kontras, bukankah itu ungkapan yang tepat untuk mereka dalam dunia seni rupa. Kontras bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, benar'kan? Contrast memang tak pernah sama. Kontras terkadang meninmbulkan kontroversi antar individu yang bersangkutan, ya itulah Kontrast. Akan tetapi contrast jika dilihat dari sisi lain adalah sesuatu yang saling melengkapi, penuh warna dan variasi. Itulah sisi lain dari sesuatu yang kusebut sebagai kontras.

Sesampainya di rumah,...

Dengan perasaan was was Rukia memasuki kediamannya. "Tadaima." Katanya dengan nada yang meragukan. Sedangkan pengikut asing yang di belakanya hanya menampakkan senyum, sebuah senyum kemenangan yang di tekan.

"Kau tunggu di sini." Kata Rukia dengan nada dingin.

"Ya ya,.. eh ya, cepat ganti baju, kutunggu di sini. Kurasa 45 menit cukup untuk mandi dan sebagainya." Kata Toushirou sembari menatap arlojinya.

"Mau kemana memang?" Tanya Rukia.

"Mau jalan-jalan." Jawab Toushirou dengan entengnya.

"AP! Tadi kau bilang ga ada tujuan apa-apa? Kenapa sekarang malah tiba-tiba jadi gini?" Rukia protes dengan nada teriakan yang berbisik.

"Oh Rukia sudah pulang?" Kata suara berat yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakanya.

DEG! DEG! 'MATI AKU! MATILAH AKU!' teriak innernya. Dengan sigap dan penuh keringat dingin Rukia menoleh ke belakang. "O..Otou-san.." Katanya sambil terbata-bata.

Sejenak terasa ada hawa dingin di sekeliling Byakuya, Ayah Rukia.

"Oh ada teman Rukia,." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Konichiwa Kuchiki jii-san,." Toushirou bangkit dan merunduk dalam ke arah Byakuya.

"Nah kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah di sini, aku pergi dulu." Byakuya hendak berbalik saat kemudian Toushirou berkata-kata.

"Sebenarnya, saya hendak mengajak putri anda jalan-jalan sebentar." Kata Toushirou.

Byakuya melirik ke arah Toushirou. Tatapan aneh yang tak bisa dijelaskan, tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang protektif terhadap anaknya. Matanya seolah berkata 'ucapkan sekali lagi bendera perang yang kau kibarkan.' "Jalan-jalan ke mana?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Ke taman hiburan karakura. Tempatnya tidak jauh." Jawab Toushirou dengan yakin.

Byakuya melirik Rukia yang dari tadi diam seribu bahasa. Tampak wajah Rukia yang was was. Dia bingung dengan Toushirou dan ayahnya. Dia tak berani memikirkan kesimpulan akhir dari apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Akankah Tou-san menendang laki-laki bernama Toushirou ini ke luar dari rumahnya? Cuma itu keputusan yang bisa dipikirkanya saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengizinkannya." Jawab Byakuya singkat.

Rukia langsung mendongak, apa yang barusan di dengarnya? Apakah benar hal yang barusan di dengarnya? Ayahnya mengizinkannya pergi dengan Toushirou? Ha ha ha ha, ini terasa tidak nyata. Oh aku tau ini pasti fenomena refleksi yang di sebut dejavu. Ya pasti begitu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Byakuya berbalik dan masuk ke pintu yang ada di dekatnya.

Rukia memandang tak percaya ke arah Toushirou. Apa yang dilakukan oleh kuntet ini?

"Apa? Sudah sana cepat ganti baju. Aku gak mau nunggu lama." Kata Toushirou.

"Huh." Dengan angkuhnya Rukia berbalik. Apa yang di pikirkan oleh anak ini? Bagaimana bisa dia membuat ayahku yang bahkan aku saja sulit meyakinkannya berkata 'ya'. Apa yang dilakukan oleh kuntet itu? Padahal caranya juga biasa? Oh! Apa jangan-jangan dia pakai mantra khusus jampi-jampi ya? Ah tapi itu gak mungkin. Yah, tapi aneh juga sih.

35 menit kemudian,..

Rukia keluar dengan kaus warna hitam yang tertutup oleh jaket abu-abunya dengan logo cahppy di punggungnya dan celana jeans warna hitam yang panjang. Serba gelap, yah tapi itu adalah warna yang disukainya, warna yang netral.

"Ya sudah ayo..." Kata Toushirou.

"Iya, tapi ini mau ke man.." Sebelum Rukia selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya sudah ada yang memotongnya.

"RUKIAAAA!" Teriak sesorang dengan suara melengking.

Muncullah sosok yang tak terduga. Rambut merah jabrik, seperti nanas, tato di dahinya, dan tingkah yang seenaknya.

"Renji?" Rukia kaget.

**to be continoued**_

**-0O0-**

Yak yak yak, inilah chap 1 dari fic saya, XDDD enaknya terusin atau di delete aja? Kasih saran ya, flame juga boleh asalkan membangun, XD mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai! Hai! Hai! Lama tak jumpa! XD *author di hajar masa**

**Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen 1000000x**

**Gomen karena telat (sangat telat) update fic ini. ' gomen juga karena ternyata chapter nya lebih dari 2, karena ternyata ceritanya lebih panjang dari yang saya duga. Gomen gomen gomen!**

**Maaf author tipe ceroboh yang kurang teliti sehingga banyak sekali TYPO di fic ini, maaf,! Tapi di chap ini, saya sudah berusaha mengoreksi TYPO yang ada, semoga tidak dijumpai TYPO di karya saya, :D**

**Entah kebetulan apa, selama 1 bulan banyak urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa di tunda dan sangat penting (persiapan mid, mid, persiapan hut sekolah dll), maafff maaafff!**

**Ok dah, ga usah banyak ngeles, langsung ke story,.. XDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Angin meniup melodi ke penjuru dunia<strong>

**Membuka mata sang pena**

**Ke arah pasti berupa tujuan**

**Dialah sang melod**i

"Renji?" Kata Rukia.

Dua pasang mata yang tadinya saling bertatapan kini menuju ke sebuah objek manusia bernama Renji Abarai.

"Renji, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ne Rukia, aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Jawab Renji.

"Oh, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Toushirou." Jawab Rukia.

Sejenak Renji berfikir. "Ah aku ikut juga tidak apa-apa kan? Aku benar-benar tidak ada kegiatan hari ini." Renji memelas.

"Ah aku sih ok ok saja,. Tergantung sama Toushirou, dia kan yang mengajakku." Kata Rukia.

"Oh, hei Toushirou.. aku ikut ya." Renji menepuk bahu Toushirou.

"Ya, silahkan saja." Jawab Toush irou.

Dan karena kebetulan apa hari ini Renji juga membawa sepeda kesayangannya. Tujuan tetap ke taman bermain. Kira-kira memerlukan waktu 25 menit jika naik sepeda .

"Ah ya, Toushirou, kenalkan ini Renji Abarai, teman masa kecilku." Rukia menunjuk Renji. "Dia baru baru pindah ke karakura seminggu lalu dan rencananya akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kita." Rukia menjelaskan.

"Yo Renji abarai desu! Yoroshiku!" Kata Renji dengan pose hormat.

"Hai Renji, yoroshiku." Kata Toushirou.

Awal, ah tapi ini bukanlah awal. Ini adalah tengah yang Nampak seperti awal. Awal, setiap awal pastilah memiliki akhir, benar bukan? Ah tapi aku tak tau kapan akhir itu datang. Ya semua manusia pasti tak tau kapan akhir akan menghampiri. Yah, aku masih belum mau membicarakan tentang akhir.

Rukia menjilat ice cream rasa strawberry yang di pegangnya. Warna pink dari ice cream yang dipeganya tersamarkan menjadi keunguan karena redupnya malam yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu. Mungkin juga dia agak ragu memakan ice cream itu, karena Toushirou lah yang membelikannya. Katanya sebagai laki-laki dia yang harus mentraktirnya. Entah dari mana dia mendapat persepsi itu. Dan Rukia terus menolaknya dan dia bersi keras untuk membayarnya sendiri, yah dia bukan tipe yang suka hutang budi,apa lagi Toushirou ini adalah musuhnya. Eh musuh? Tapi rasanya Rukia tidak membencinya seperti dulu. Dan dia malah senang jika ada di dekat Toushirou.

"Huaah! Toushirou! Aku capek! Istirahat di sini dulu ya." Rukia berjongkok.

"Payah kau Rukia masa baru begini saja sudah KO?" Renji menunjukkan tampang kemenangannya yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

"Berisik kau Renji! Dasar babon!" Rukia melirik Renji si babon.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar, kalau kau capek ya ayo istirahat. Kurasa di sana ada tempat istirahat." Toushirou menunjuk tempat di dekat kedai manisan.

"Oh! Ayo!"Rukia semangat. Dia berlari ke arah kursi kosong, akan tetapi matanya tertuju pada ayunan yang berjarak kira-kira 5m di belakang kursi. Dan tanpa basa basi dia langsung menuju ke arah ayunan di belakangnya. Dengan wajah riang dia duduk di ayunan. Berayun kecil merasakan angin yang berhembus perlahan.

"Segarnya!" Kata Rukia.

"Kalau segini sih gak seru." Kata Toushirou yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Dan langsung mendorong ayunan itu kuat-kuat.

"HYAAA! INI TERLALU KENCANG BAKA!" Teriak Rukia histeris. Yah bukanya dia takut ketinggian, dia malah suka ketinggian. Tapi ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba dan tanpa tahap. Kaget, yah, mungkin kaget yang dirasakanya.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Lebih tinggi lagi! Aha ha ha ha! Lebih tinggi lagi Toushirou!" Renji Ikut-ikutan mendorong ayunan yang di naiki Rukia.

"RE...RENJI! JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN!"

"Jangan berhenti renji!" Toushirou tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Angin berhembus, makin kencang dan menekan. Membuat rambutkku berserakan tak karuan. Akan tetapi,.. apakah kau tau wangi dari angin? Ini adalah wangi kebebasan. Angin tak bisa kau tangkap, tapi angin bisa menangkapmu. Mungkin karena itulah angin di sebut sebagai simbol kebebasan. Aku ingin menjadi angin.

Teriakan histeris yang tadi terdengar perlahan berubah menjadi tawa riang. Rukia merunduk, menatap kedua orang yang tengah mendorong ayunannya. Akan tetapi, sorot matanya hanya terpaku pada satu sosok. Sosok dingin yang kini tertawa, sosok menyebalkan yang kini menyenagkan. Kau tau, wajah itu kini tampak menyilaukan bagiku, aku ingin terus menatapnya.

"_Hei Rukia, kau percaya pada apa itu karma?"_ Rukia teringat akan persepsi bodoh dari Inoue.

Karma, siapa yang akan percaya pada hal yang tak memiliki logika seperti itu? Hal yang terjadi dalam

Teori karma adalah kebalikan dari kenyataan yang terlewati,itulah yang dinamakan karma.

Dulu aku sangat benci pada Toushirou, saking bencinya sampai aku tak mau melihat muka dari si kuntet ini. Tapi ini Cuma masa lalu. Tapi, apakah benar jika karma itu benar-benar ada? Apakah aku hanya orang bodoh yang percaya pada karma seperti Inoue?

Penyangkalan, ya ini adalah sebuah penyangkalan terhadap kenyataan yang ada, menyangkalnya sama seperti kau berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. Itulah makna dari penyangkalan. Lalu apa yang sedang kusangkal saat ini? Apa hal yang kudustai dari diriku sendiri?

"Suka"

Jantung Rukia berdetak tatkala dia mendengarnya. 'Suka?' apakah mungkin aku menyukainya? Suka adalah kebalikan dari kata 'benci' Teori dalam karma, membalikan keadaan.

"Apa kau suka Rukia?" Tanya Toushirou yg disertai dengan tawanya.

Wajah Rukia makin memerah, "Su..suka.." Katanya perlahan.

"Hah aku tak mendengarnya?" Kata Toushirou.

"AKU SUKA!" Rukia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Saking kencangnya sampai membuat Renji dan Toushirou tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'suka' itulah kata yang di ucapkan Rukia, tapi untuk siapa kata suka itu? Apakah untuk angin? Apakah untuk sensasi ekstrem yang sekarang di rasakanya? Ataukah untuk orang yang menciptakan sensasi itu makin ekstrem dengan senyumnya? Untuk siapa Rukia ,mengatakan suka?

Tangan Rukia berpegang erat pada rantai ayunan yang menyokongnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada angin berhembus melawan arahnya, mau tak mau angin itu membuatnya memejamkan matanya sejenak. Jantungnya makin berdetak cepat, kala saat memejamkan mata ada wajah Toushirou. Wajahnya tak bisa hilang.

'Aku,... menyukainya...' tanpa sadar hati Rukia berkata perlahan.

A...ku,.. menyukainya? Kini otaknya berkerja. Aku menyukainya? Ya aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Toushirou.

Inikah yang namanya karma? Inikah teori karma yang Inoue katakana padaku? Aku menyukai orang yang dulu sangat kubenci. Aku menyukai musuhku? Inikah yang Inoue maksud?

Ayunan yang di dorong oleh Toushirou dan Renji perlahan memperlambat temponya, makin lambat, pelan dan akhirnya berhenti. Rukia menjejakkan kakinya di tanah, dengan penuh rasa syukur.

"Kalian cari mati ya?" Dia menjitak kepala Toushirou dan Renji.

"Yah, tapi kau menyukainya'kan?" Toushirou cengengesan.

"I..iya juga sih,.." Rukia merunduk

'aku menyukainya...' sekali lagi kata itu terngiang di kepalanya.

Rukia memberanikan diri menatap Toushirou. Di dapatinya Toushirou sedang berbincang ria dengan Renji. Tampaknya topic yang menyenangkan. Yah dia sampai ketawa begitu.

Kau tau? Suka itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau pilih. Datang dan pergi seenaknya. Meninggalkan sesuatu pada dirimu, sesuatu yang tak bisa kau duga. Itu yang takdir katakan. Bagi orang sepertiku, menyukaimu adalah sebuah keajaiban yang datang menghampiriku secara kebetulan. Itu yang takdir lakukan. Seandainya aku tau akhir yang akan menghampiriku, mungkin aku masih bisa melakukan usaha kecil untuk teguh pada penyangkalanku.

**Nada dalam baris not**

**Menapaki amplitudo yang makin tinggi**

**Menuju ke puncak nada perlahan**

**Sang datar dan sang bergelombang**

"Toushirou," Panggil Rukia.

"Hm?" Jawab Toushirou.

"Nanti mau masuk SMU mana?" Tanya Rukia.

"Rencananya aku mau masuk SMU 1 Karakura. Di sana kan bagus, yah tapi susah juga sih seleksinya." Kata Toushirou. "Kau sendiri? Mau ke melanjutkan kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Toushirou.

"SMU 1 Karakura." Jawab Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tiru-tiru aku?" Toushirou protes.

"HAH? Tiru-tiru? Jangan besar kepala aku akan menirumu! Aku hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Tou-san ku. Dasar kuntet!" Kata Rukia.

"Hah, kalau begitu kau jadi sainganku yang pertama!" Kata Toushirou.

"Oh, siapa takut?" jawab Rukia yakin. "Berarti kau yakin akan masuk ke SMU yang sama denganku?" Tanya Rukia meremehkan.

"OH, tentu aku yakin, aku berjanji padamu, aku psti bisa masuk dengan hasil yag melebihi dirimu." Toushirou menujuk dadanya.

'_**itulah janji pertamamu padaku'**_

Semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang telah di jadwalkan oleh takdir, aku dan kau, dan semua orang. Aku terlambat sadar jika aku menyukaimu, ya dan sangat terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Dan dalam waktu yang mengalir, semua itu telah tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang orang sebut dengan cinta. Dan oh, apa yang kutau dari semua itu? Aku belum pernah mencintai orang sebelumnya, sama sekali belum pernah. Kenapa kau selalu menjadi yang pertama?

Aku dan cintaku padamu, terus tumbuh seiring dengan waktu, aku dan cinta diamku. Dan terus tumbuh, melebihi apa yang kubayangkan. Akan tetapi seandainya aku tau apa itu penyesalan, seharusnya aku bisa meredamnya, walau dalam diam. Karena saat ini aku hanyalah orang yang mengerti bagaimana terus maju ke depan, tanpa penyesalan. Aku hanyalah anak yang tergolong kecil bagi orang dewasa.

Aku Cuma menatapmu, aku Cuma terus menatapmu. Dan tanpa kusadari waktu sudah berlangsung selama 1.5 tahun. Ya aku menatapmu hingga 1.5 tahun, tanpa mengucapkan apapun, menjadi orang yang terkadang salah tingkah jika bersamamu. Yah, salah tingkah kurasa adalah hal yang wajar.

1.5 tahun kemudian,

"Rukia,.." Tiba-tiba inoue muncul.

"Inoue jangan mengagetkan aku!" Kata Rukia.

"Aha ha ha, habisnya lucu sekali sih! Dulu kau tak menaruh perhatian besar terhadap music, tapi kenapa sekarang kau mau ikut music tradisional?" Inoue menggoda. "Ah, apa jangan-jangan karena Toushirou juga ikut ya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Inoue! Diam! Nanti ketauan!" Rukia membungkam mulut Inoue dengan kertas. Yah, kurasa tidak masalah, Inoue adalah sepupunya sendiri, jadi tak apa kan, kalau dia kuberi tau. Dan yang tau Cuma aku, dia dan sahabat karibnya, Tatsuki.

Rukia berjalan dengan santai ke arah bangkunya. Sejenak matanya berkeliling mencari keberadaan seseorang, Toushirou. Aneh rasanya, biasanya pada jam segini dia sudah bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Ah tapi mungkin dia terlambat. Yah kurasa begitu.

"Cie, ternyata ada nona yang terkena karma." Kata Hinamori tiba-tiba. Dia duduk di samping Rukia, tempat yang seharusnya di duduki oleh Yumichika. Hinamori tersenyum sinis ke arah Rukia. Senyum memperolok dan menekan. "Benar'kan Nona Kuchiki?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang mengejek.

Rukia hanya melirik sesaat ke arah Hinamori. Yah dia sudah tau sifat teman sekelasnya sejak kecil. Sifat yang tidak disukainya. Lalu matanya kembali menatap papan tulis yang sedang di bersihkan oleh Ikaku.

"Ah itu Toushirou datang!" Dengan sigap Hinamori menghampiri Toushirou dan mengucapkan salam dengan nada yang terbilang genit dan dibuat-buat. "Ohayou shiro-kun" Katanya lembut.

"Ohayou Hinamori." Toushirou membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Rukia Cuma menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Oh dia tidak iri, toh dia tau Hinamori itu bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Toushirou. Dan jujur dia merasa jijik dengan tingkah genit dari Hinamori itu. Walau tanpa mengucapkan salam pun, dia sudah merasa dekat dengan Toushirou. Oh dia juga sudah tidak suka bertengkar seperti dulu, yah walau kadang juga iya. Jadi tidak perlu jadi seperti Hinamori kan kalau mau dekat dengannya?

Hinamori menatap Rukia. Dia kembali tersenyum, "Toushirou! Kau tau tidak selama ini ternyata ada pengagum rahasiamu loh." Kata Hinamori.

"Ha? Memangnya ada?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Yah, begitulah, kurasa dia terkena apa itu karma." Hinamori kembali menatap Rukia. "Kau mau tau orangnya tidak?" Tanya Hinamori.

"WAKAKAKAKAK! Ternyata kau populer juga Toushirou!" Kata Ikaku.

"Diam kau botak. Kalau kau seperti itu aku jadi terganggu kan." Kata Toushirou.

"Wah Rukia, nampaknya rasa cintamu pada Toushirou takkan berbalas." Kata Hinamori dengan mengeraskan volumenya.

Rukia yang kaget dengan perkataan Hinamori langsung menatap tajam ke arah Hinamori. Ya, gadis itu tersenyum licik, sangat licik. Kemudian dia menatap ke arah tman-teman di kelasnya,tatapan kaget terpancar dari mereka semua. Dan perlahan mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tatapan Rukia beralih ke sosok Toushirou yang juga menatapnya kaget. Dan dia memilih untuk melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Wah Rukia tak kusangka ternyata selama ini kau menyukainya!" Kata Shuhei.

"Dasar kau Rukia, tak kusangka!"

"Oi Toushirou! Gimana tuh? Ternyata Rukia menyukaimu! GYA HA HA HA HA HA!" Tambah Keigo.

"Diamlah kalian semua!" Bentak Toushirou tiba-tiba.

**RUKIA'S POV**

'sakit' Cuma itu yang bisa kurasakan. Saat mendengamu berkata seperti itu dengan nada yang meninggi, tiba-tiba kurasakan sayatan di dalam dadaku. Kau tau? Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Seperti pisau yang menancap. Begitu perih dan menyakitkan. Namun aku Cuma diam, dan terus diam. Aku makin tak mempunyai daya, untuk sekedar menatapmu.

**NORMAL POV**

"TENG! TENG! TENG!" Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ruki..." kata Tatsuki terpotong

Tanpa sepatah katapun Rukia meninggalkan bangkunya. Dia berlari bergegas ke arah toilet. Berlari tanpa memperhatikan belakangnya, memperhatikan orang-orang yang menatapnya.

"BRAKK!" Terdengar suara pintu yang di tutup dengan cara yang sedikit kasar. Setelah bunyi benturan kasar itu, yang terasa hanyalah kesunyian. Di dalam kesunyian itu, Rukia terdiam, menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu. Perlahan dirinya mulai terduduk, dia menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Hiks, hiks.." Samar terdengar suara isakan. Makin jelas, dan sidikit meraung. Buliran air mata mulai Nampak mengalir di pipinya, mengukir jalan basah di pipinya. Ya Rukia menangis.

Tangis tertahan, yang terdengar begitu menyesakkan. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang disebut hati yang kini tengah menangis, terluka, ya hatinya terluka. Sangat sakit jika melihat kejadian yang barusan dialaminya. Apa yang akan Toushirou pikirkan? Apakah dia akan tetap menjadi Toushirou yang dulu? Ataukah dia akan berubah?

Dan aku tetap diam, diam dalam ketidakpastian. Aku masih belum bisa menatapmu, aku menyembunyikan segalanya, apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Ah, tapi walaupun tanpa kukatakan kau pun sudah tau bukan? Begitu juga diriku, walau kau tak menjawabnya secara langsung, aku sudah tau jawabanya.

Aku menatapmu, hanya menatap punggungmu, tanpa pernah mengucapkan kata-kata, aku tak berani walau hanya untuk menatap wajahmu, dan menatap sorot matamu. Tak pernah sekalipun, aku menatapnya, aku hanya merunduk, dan terdiam kala kita berhadapan. Entah berapa lama waktu berjalan tanpa kusadari. Dan terus diam, memendam semuanya sendirian, di sini, di hatiku, yang kian lama makin hancur tak karuan dalam permainan kehidupan.

**Sang pena rusak**

**Seiring dengan memudarnya sebuah resonansi**

**Menapaki tangga nada yang tak pasti**

**Terseok, dengan irama menyedihkan**

"Hei, Rukia…" kudengar seseorang tengah berbisik memanggil namaku.

"Ya?" Jawabku yang juga sembari berbisik, kutengok sosok yang memanggilku, 'Toushirou?' pikirku heran. Sudah lama tak kudengar dia memanggilku, ya, sudah lama sekali.

"Lihat ini." Toushirou menunjuk ke arah pajangan anyaman bambu di sebelahnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ah, kau payah. Lihat, ada inisial namaku di situ." Katanya.

"Hah, lalu kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Hah, bodoh kau. Ini adalah bukti sejarahku." Katanya dengan bangga.

"Hah Cuma gitu aja bangga." Ucapku ketus.

"HAH, coba kutanya, apa bukti sejarahmu?" Tanyanya.

"Ga tau ah!" Jawabku lagi dengan masa bodo.

"Bego." Katanya.

Ketus? Ah itu hanyalah tampilan semata. Perasaanku saat ini sangat senang. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk mengekspresikanya. Aku sangat senang kau tau? Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku tertawa dengan lepas, dengan setulus hatiku.

Pagi yang cerah di karakura.

"Hmmm," Rukia menapaki jalanan dengan wajah riang gembira. Oh tentu saja, kemarin dia dan Toushirou berbicara setelah sekian lama. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya bahagia sekarang ini. Dengan kejadian kemarin, Rukia harap semua akan kembali berjalan lancar seperti sebelumnya. Seperti sebelumnya, yang merupakan saat yang paling indah. Bisa bersama Toushirou, dengan cara seperti waktu itupun taka pa, asalkan bisa bersama dengannya.

Sebelumnya aku tak tau, kalau menyukai seseorang sangat menyenangkan, seperti ini. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasakan seperti apa sakit karena suka pada seseorang. Dulu aku tidak akan seperti ini, dulu aku tak pernah memikirkan orang lain seperti apa. Yang kutau hanyalah hidupku berjalan lurus seperti biasanya. Kau tau, berkat dirimu, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru dalam diriku.

"Hei, Rukia." Kata Yumichika tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Yumichika?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar mengenai Toushirou?" Tanya Yumichika.

"Kabar? Kabar apa?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Kabar buruk." Kata Yumichika

'DEG' jantung Rukia berdetak. Kabar buruk? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang terjadi pada Toushirou? Mata Rukia menelusuri penjuru kelas. Mana Toushirou? Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini? Ke mana dia pergi?

"Rukia…" Panggil Yumichika lagi. Namun Tampaknya Rukia masih belum menyadari akan sosok di hadapanya. "Rukia." Kali ini Yumichika menepuk bahu Rukia pelan dan itu sukses membuat Rukia tersentak.

"A…Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Rukia dengan gemetaran.

"Tenanglah Rukia, dia baik-baik saja sekarang, " Yumichika menenangkan Rukia.

"Lalu?" Tanya Rukia yang sudah agak tenang.

"Dia akan pindah,.." Kata Yumichika dengan nada yang lesu.

Mata Rukia membulat sempurna, suaranya seolah tidak bisa keluar . 'pindah?' Toushirou akan pindah? Itu berarti dia akan pergi…dari sini…

"Ka..kapan?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku juga tidak tau, kuharap dia Cuma bercanda saat mengatakan ini." Yumichika mengubah raut wajah tanpa ekspresinya menjadi sedih. "Kau, benar-benar menyukainya'kan Rukia?" Tanya Yumichika. Rukia menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan yang ragu.

"Hah~ semoga saja dia Cuma bercanda…" Kata Yumichika."Ya,.. semoga saja begitu,.." Rukia merunduk. Jiwanya mengabaikan sosok Yumichika yang kini juga sedang tertunduk lesu di sampingnya. Hatinya makin galau, kala mendengar nada bicara Yumichika rasanya kenyataan yang samar jadi makin jelas kebenaraanya, membuat jantung Rukia terasa makin sesak untuk bernafas.

Yumichika adalah teman akrab Toushirou sejak dulu. Dan dia juga akrab dengan Rukia, yah mereka cukup sering jadi teman sebangku, seperti sekarang ini. Tak heran jika Yumichika juga lumayan akrab dengan Rukia.

Apakah benar kau akan pergi? Apakah nanti saat kau pergi aku sudah tak bisa melihat wajahmu lagi? Tak bisa mendengar suaramu lagi? Tak bisa merasakan keberadaanmu lagi? Seandainya kau tak di sini lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Padahal, kemarin setelah sekian lama kau baru saja berbicara denganku, padahal setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa melihat dengan seksama wajahmu. Kumohon jangan pergi…

Bel pertanda pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi, pelajaran berikutnya music tradisional… akan ada Toushirou di sana nanti, apakah aku harus menanyakan semua ini? Ya kurasa itu adalah jalan yang terbaik, agar aku bisa mendapatkan kenyataan pasti.

Yamamoto sensei menjelaskan mengenai materi seperti biasanya, akan tetapi Rukia tak begitu memperhatikanya, dia bingung sendiri dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya jika semuannya ternyata benar. Sejenak dia melirik Toushirou yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Hah~" Rukia menghela nafas. Tenangkan dirimu Rukia, kau hanya perlu bertanya padanya kan, itu bukanlah hal yang susah, kau Cuma melontarkan beberapa rangkaian kata-kata yang membentuk pertanyaan yang kemudian akan di jawab oleh Toushirou.

Rukia menengok ke belakang. "Hei Toushirou.." Panggilnya setengah berbisik.

"Hm?" Jawab Toushirou singkat.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pindah?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hmm, iya,.." Jawab Toushirou akhirnya.

"KUCHIKI!" Terdengar suara berdehem yang tegas dari meja paling depan, yaitu meja yang ditempati oleh Yamamoto sensei.

Dengan sigap Rukia membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Gomenasai sensei,.." Katanya.

Teman-temanya tertawa geli ketika melihat Rukia berbicara dengan Toushirou. Akan tetapi Rukia tak memperdulikanya, dia seolah tak mendengar beberapa temanya tertawa. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang ini hanyalah kepergian Toushirou yang akan terjadi. Yang membuatnya tak mampu berfikir jernih.

'Toushirou akan pergi'

Dalam waktu beberapa hari berita kepindahan Toushirou menyebar luas dengan cepat. Teman-teman mulai agak merasa bersedih dengan kepergian Toushirou. Toushirou adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Dia suka tertawa, dia lucu, dia pintar, da ramah, dan terkadang agak menjengkelkan. Tapi dia punya senyum indah dan aura yang positif yang tak pernah pudar. Toushirou masih merahasiakan kapan dia akan pindah. Membuat teman-teman yang lain penasaran dengan hari kepindahanya.

Seandainya, kau benar-benar pergi suatu saat nanti, apa aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu?  
>Seandainya kau benar-benar pergi, apakah nanti aku masih bisa melihat senyum bodohmu?<p>

Seandainya kau benar-benar pergi, apakah nanti kau akan mengingatku?

Apa aku masih bisa melihatmu memainkan biolamu? Apa aku masih bisa melihatmu melukis bersamaku? Apa aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu? Apa aku masih bisa menatapmu? Apakah aku masih bisa, walau hanya sekedar menyapamu? Apa kau, akan memainkan permainan rahasia itu? Apa mungkin, kita bisa bersama ke tempat yang kusukai lagi? Memandang padang rumput kecil di bawah sana. Tertawa seperti biasanya?

'Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu… aku tidak mau kau pergi…aku tidak mau kau lenyap…'

'kumohon jangan pergi..'

'kumohon jangan pergi…'

**Retak**

**Celah yang membesar**

**Dengan suara yang mendecit**

**Mengukirkan langkah yang semu**

Kadang aku berfikir, dunia yang luas ini adalah sempit, tapi kadang aku juga berfikir, dunia yang sempit ini terlalu luas. Mana yang benar?

Hinamori berjalan dengan angkuhnya di hadapan Rukia. Dan Rukia hanya cuek menanggapinya.

"Shiro-kun.." Terdengar suara manja dari Hinamori.

Sejenak Rukia melempar pandangannya ke arah Hinamori dan mendapati gadis itu tengah mengekori Toushirou dengan muka dan nada manja yang di buat-buat. Itu membuatnya makin jijik kepada Hinamori. Dia ingin menginjak gadis itu dengan sepatu yang dikenakanya, agar gadis itu sadar bahwa tindakan yang tidak pantas itu membuat gadis Nampak murahan.

"Hei," seseorang menepuk pundak Rukia.

"Tatsuki," Jawab Rukia.

"Hah, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Kulihat belakangan ini, kau agak berbeda,.." Kata Tatsuki lagi.

"oh,.." Rukia hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan 'oh' karena memang tak ada jawaban lain yang terpikirkan dari otaknya.

"Apa karena Toushirou akan pindah?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"hmm,.." Jawab Rukia. "Mungkin…" Jawab Rukia dengan nada yang melemah.

Tatsuki hanya menetap di samping Rukia dan menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut.

Kami-sama, seandainya aku boleh memohon, tunjukanlah masa depan setelah orang itu pergi. Agar aku bisa mengubahnya. Kami-sama berikanlah kesempatan untukku, berada di sisinnya lebih lama lagi. Kami-sama aku ingin terus melihatnya tersenyum, walau dengan cara yang seperti ini. Kami-sama kumohon padamu,… biarkan dia tetap di sini….

keadaan kembali seperti semula, keadaan dimana aku dan Toushirou tak melakukan kontak sama sekali. Dan aku hanya kembali bisa melihatnya diam-diam, melihat punggungnya, melihat wajah tersenyumnya yang begitu hangat… melihat jarak yang makin jauh.

Terkadang aku sebal pada Hinamori yang terus mengekori Toushirou. Membuatku ingin menariknya dan menginjak-injak dirinya. Tapi, setidaknya dia bukanlah pengecut sepertiku, seperti diriku yang hanya bisa terdiam. Ya, aku ini meman pengecut. Aku merasa aku tak pantas, saat dia menatap wajahku dengan ekspersi yang lembut, seperti biasanya, sehingga aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku, atau merunduk.

Waktu itu, terkadang berjalan sangat lambat bila kita tak menginginkanya, dan terkadang berjalan sangat cepat saat kita tak menginginkanya. Itu hal yang misterius bukan? Ya dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah terlalu lama menjadi seorang pengecut. Dan hari ini tiba,….

"Hei, katanya nanti Toushirou mau mengadakan perpisahan ya?" Kata keigo.

"Katanya sih begitu, jadi dia benar-benar akan pergi ya?" Tanya Orihime.

"iya,.." Jawab Yumichika.

Sudahlah! Kumohon hentikan pembicaraan bodoh seperti ini! Dia tidak akan pergi! Dia tidak akan pergi! Kami-sama dia tidak akan pergi bukan? Bukankah aku sudah memoho sungguh-sungguh, agar dia tidak pergi. Benar'kan kami-sama…

Semakin aku mengatakanya dalam hati kecilku, semakin rasanya kenyataan itu makin jauh. Semakin hati ku memberontak mengatakan sebuah kenyataan yang pahit kenyataan jika Toushirou akan pergi. Tapi otakku terlalu keras kepala bahkan hanya untuk mengakuinya. Ini hanyalah keinginan dari hati dan otakku, yang di tentang oleh hatiku yang lain. Membuatku merasakan sayatan yang sangat dalam, yang terasa perih di hati ku.

Yang terpikirkan olehku hanya kalimat,

'Kami-sama aku ingin berada lebih lama di sisinya, kami-sama kumohon jangan biarkan dia pergi'

Itulah permohonan dari hati yang terdalam, dari hati yang paling dalam…

Bel masuk berbunyi, dengan gontai Rukia melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku tempatnya duduk, di sebelah Yumichika.

"Hai,.." Sapanya.

"Hai,.." Jawab Rukia.

"Yumichika,.. seandainya dia pergi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada menyedihkan yang datar.

"Rukia,.." Yumichika menoleh ke arah Rukia yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya. Di tatapnya gadis yang tengah tertunduk lesu itu. Di lihatnya tatapan yang kosong itu. Berbeda dengan Rukia yang biasanya, begitulah pikirnya.

Kyoraku Sensei memasuki kelas dengan gaya santai yang menjadi ciri khas-nya.

"Maaf tiba-tiba, tapi kemarin saya menerima beberapa laporan dari wali kelas kalian mengenai beberapa hal yang menyebabkan saya harus mengacak ulang tempat duduk kalian semua." Kata Kyouraku sensei.

Terdengar beberapa keributan di kelas. Beberapa dari teman-teman sekelas Rukia ada yang protes, akan tetapi ada juga yang kegirangan walau ekspresi kegirangan mereka di tahan, karena masih menghargai orang lain. Kyouraku sensei membacakan beberapa dari perubahan tempat duduk siswa di kelas itu. Dan Rukia hanya memperhatikan itu dengan samar.

"Kuchiki dan Toushirou" Terdengar suara tegas yang dengan sukses membuat Rukia terbelalak dan langsung sadar dari dunia buatanya sendiri.

Kami-sama, apakah ini adalah jawaban dari doa-ku selama ini? Kau memberikanku sedikit waktu lebih lama untuk bersamanya. Kami-sama kuucapkan banyak terima kasih untukmu, yang telah memberikan aku waktu untuk lebih lama bersama denganya. Terima kasih Kami-sama.

Kulihat Toushirou datang kemari, dengan wajah ceria seperti biasanya. Kau tau? Betapa aku ingin berteriak kepada dunia tentang kesempatan yang sedikit yang di berikan oleh Kami-sama. Ada banyak yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu di waktu yang sedikit ini, begitu banyak. Aku ingin tertawa, aku ingin bermain bersamamu, aku ingin mengungkapkan dengan tegas, jika aku mencintaimu, Toushirou. Namun aku menyembunyikanya di balik wajahku yang tenang.

"Hai, kuntet" Kata Rukia.

"Apa kau cebol." Kata Toushirou dengan nada tinggi yang di tahan.

"_Kami-sama kuharap di waktu yang sempit ini, aku punya banyak kenangan bersamanya.."_

"Nulis apa sih?" Tanya Toushirou.

"JANGAN LIHAT!" Bentak Rukia.

"Pelit." Toushirou cemberut.

"Biar. Bukan urusanmu." Rukia menutupi apa yang sedang di kerjakanya dari makhluk di sampingnya.

_tou, seandainya kau sudah pergi nanti, kuharapkau bisa tetap terus seperti ini._

_Seandainya, kau bisa bertemu dengan kami nanti kuharap kau tak berubah._

_Toushirou, apa kau masih ingat tentang permainan rahasia antara kau dan aku, sepotong demi sepotong. Aku harap bisa memainkan itu bersamamu. _

_Aku tak bisa berkata banyak karena terlalu banyak yang ingin kukatakan. Tetapi jangan lupakan kami, dan tetaplah menjadi Toushirou yang seperti ini._

_Salam kuntet_

YAK! SELESAI! Teriak Rukia dalam hati. Kemudian dia melipat kertas itu dan menaruh di sakunya. Rencananya dia akan menaruh kertas itu diam-diam di dalam buku Toushirou. Aku, yumichika, dan semua orang di sini pasti ingin menyampaikan semuanya sebelum kau pergi. Karena itulah aku menulis kami dalam surat ini. Kuharap kau membacanya, walau entah kapan, kuharap kau membacanya.

**Iringan melodi yang makin jauh dan jauh**

**Amplitudo yang melemah dan melemah**

**Bertengger samar di baris notasi**

**Menjauh bersama dengan resonansinya**

"Yoruichi-sensei! Anda sudah datang!" seru murid-murid di kelas Rukia.

"Ya, mana mungkin aku melewatkan acara penting seperti ini, di mana muridku akan pindah." Katanya dengan senyum yang ramah. Youruichi-sensei adalah guru yang hebat, sangat di hormati oleh semua siswa, selain itu beliau juga sangat cantik.

"Arigatou-sensei.." Kata Toushirou.

"Teman-teman, mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku bersekolah di sini. Aku akan pindah, bersama dengan keluarga ku kembali ke kota kelahiranku. Tapi kalau sempat aku akan sering main ke sini, karena bagaimanapun juga, aku tumbuh besar di sini, bersama kalian semua yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Untuk itulah, aku ingin minta maaf kepada kalian semua, aku pasti punya banyak salah pada kalian semua. Dan kuucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian semua yang telah menjadi keluarga untukku, selama aku berada di sini." Kata Toushirou.

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!" terdengar seorang gadis menangis di sebelah kanan. Rukia dan semua teman-temannya menoleh ke arah gadis yang menangis dan mendapati Hinamori tengah menangis. Beberapa dari teman-teman memandang kurng suka ke arah Hinamori yang sedang menangis. Yah dia memang suka Toushirou.

"Biasa aja kenapa sih?" Kata Keigo yang memang kurang suka kepada Hinamori.

"Hah, dasar manja" Kata Ikaku.

"sudahlah, wajarkan kalau menangis,." Yoruichi-sensei menenangkan keadaan. "Mungkin ada perwakilan dari kalian yang ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhir untuk Toushirou." Kata Yoruichi-sensei.

"Ada sensei!" Keigo semangat.

"baiklah keigo, kemarilah." Kata Yoruichi-sensei.

"Bukan saya sensei, tapi Kuchiki." Kata Keigo.

"Yaa Sensei! Aku setuju kalau Kuchiki yang mewakili kami untuk menyampaikan pesan!" Teria k teman-teman Rukia.

"He,, hei apa? Jangan buat keputusan seenaknya!" Rukia Protes.

"Alah, tidak apa-apa kan,' bukanya kau akan senang. Lagipula, aku sangat senang kalau kau yang menyampaikan pesan." Orihime tertawa

"Sudahlah, jangan memaksa. Masih ada yang lain kan, kanapa harus Kuchiki?" Tanya Yoruichi-sensei.

"KARENA KUCHIKI SUKA TOUSHIROU!" Kata teman-teman di kelas Rukia dengan serempak dan sangat keras.

"JANGAN NGOMONG YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!" Bentak Rukia.

Semua itu kontan membuat Yoruichi-sensei tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sudahlah Kuchiki kemarilah dan sampaikan pesan untuk Toushirou." Kata sensei.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Rukia melangkahkan kakinya kea rah Toushirou. Dan samar terdengar Tangis Hinamori makin meledak. Yoruichi-sensei meraih tanganku dan tangan Toushirou, kemudian mengaitkan jemari, seolah mengarah,kan kami untuk bersalaman. Kulihat sensei tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan Kuchiki." Katanya lembut.

Aku gemetaran, dan kuyakin tangan yang sedang menyentuh jemariku ini juga merasakan jika aku gemetar. Semua ini seolah membuat pikiranku kosong. Terlebih saat aku mengingat kondisi tangan kananku yang sedang tersegel oleh tangan Toushirou. Lalu yang kupikirkan tetang pesan itu apa? Rukia berfikir sejenak dan mengkesampingkan gambaran tangan kanannya yang kini sedang di genggam oleh Toushirou.

"A…a..aku mewakili teman-teman sekelasku, untuk menyampaikan pesan,.." Kata Rukia terbata-bata. Rukia yakin kini keringatnya menetes, keringat dingin yang membuktikan jika dirinya sedang sangat gugup sekarang ini. "Saat kau sampai di sana nanti, kuharap, kau bahagia, kuharap, impianmu tercapai,..ngg,.. ngg dan jangan lupakan kami ya,.." Kata Rukia.

Sejenak suasana hening. Rukia terus merunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi blushingnya.

"Hmm, terima kasih Rukia,. Aku janji aku akan bahagia, dan aku takkan lupa pada kalian semua di sini." Kata Toushirou dengan nada yang menggambarkan perasaanya sekarang yang sedang senang.

'_**itulah janji kedua mu padaku'**_

Rukia yang kaget langsung mendongak, dan menatap Toushirou lekat. Ya di dapatinya pemuda yang sedang menggenggam tanganya kini tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, bukan tatapan tidak suka ataupun kebencian, melainkan tatapan yang mengucapkan ungkapan terima kasih atas seganya.

Kami-sama, terima kasih untukmu yang telah mengizinkanku memiliki kenangan yang indah bersama dengan Toushirou. Kami-sama terima kasih telah mengizinkanku melihat wajahnya begitu lekat, dan dekat.

Kaulah Toushirou, yang sangat kucintai, yang akan segera pergi. Kau lah Toushirou yang mewarnai hidupku yang monoton. Kaulah Toushirou yang kukenal dan sangat kucintai. Dan yang paling berharga.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelas untuk mengambil barang-barangnya dan bergegas pulang. Namun di kelas bertengger Hinamori yang nampaknya sengaja duduk diam menanti kedatangan Rukia.

"Hai, Nona Kuchiki." Katanya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Rukia. Namun tampak tak menghiraukan Rukia melangkah ke tempat duduknya. Namun sebelum sampai ke tempat duduknya,..

"BRAAKKK!" Terdengar Hinamori menggebrak meja. Rukia yang kaget langsung memandang tajam ke arah Hinamori.

"Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Rukia

Hinamori menampakkan wajah sinisnya. "Apa kau senang dengan perlakuan baik Shiro-chan padamu tadi? Apa kau bangga dengan tatapan yang di berikan Shiro-chan padamu? Nona Kuchiki?" Tanya Hinamori dengan kesal dan dengan nada yang penuh kemenangan. "Hah, hebat sekali kau berani menatapku seperti itu, ayo lihat, setelah aku menunjukan sesuatu kepadamu, apa kau masih mampu menatapku dengan cara dan tatapan yang seperti ini?" Tanya Hinamori.

Rukia menatap tajam, dan penuh rasa ingin tau apa yang akan di tunjukan oleh wanita rendah di hadapanya ini.

Hinamori mengluarkan tangannya yang dari tadi di selipkan di sakunya. Dan menampakkan sebuah benda berwarna putih yang terlipat, dan terukir jalan pena di dalamya.

"Apa dari mana kau mendapatkan benda ini?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada membentak.

"Hah, kau bodoh. Mudah sekali mendapatkanya. Nah Rukia, apa kau masih akan memandangku dengan cara seperti ini?" Tanya Hinamori.

"K..KAUU,.." Geram Rukia.

**TO BE CONTINOUED IN NEXT CHAPTER**

Waaaa! Inilah chap dua yang amat sangat tidak bagus n tidak maksimal. Gomen gomen bagi reader yang ud nunggu fic ini update! Sekali lgi gomen! XO

Mind to review, flame juga boleh asalkan membangun, :D

**RE-REVIEW **

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive**

Arigatou gozaimasu, XD

Ah, iya ini cerita saat saya masih kelas 3 SD, / *blushing

Soal TYPO maaf, saya memang kurang teliti, tapi di chap dua nanti, saya akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik, XD

Trimakasih atas reviewnya XDDD hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, XDDDD

Maaf, updatenya telat, -_-

**ariadneLacie**

Arigatou gozaimasu! XD  
>iya, ini adalah kisah semasa SD, ha ha ha XD msh kecil dulu, XD<br>ah ya, ini adalah sesuatu yang memiliki akhir yang menyedihkan, ah tapi ga ada chara yg dead kok, :D

Iya, maaf soal TYPO-nya, saya memang kurang teliti, XP saya akan usaha untuk lebih teliti lagi, XD

Maaf updatenya telat, -_-

**Ai-chan Kobayashi**

Arigatou gozaimasu, XD

Iya, ini pengalaman waktu saya masih kelas 3 SD, XDDD

Iya, mksh atas saranya, saya memang kurang teliti, -_-

Ah ya, itu saya kadang bingung mesti manggil gimana, yah makanya kadang berubah seenaknya, XP tapi akan saya usahakan tidak terjadi perubahan panggilan lgi, :D

Thanks for review, dan maaf updatenya telat, -_-

**Airin Aizawa**

Ah ya, di sini saya membuatnya OOC dikit agak banyak, XD  
>yah tempatnya ya seperti yang sudah saya diskripsikan itu, XDmaklum dulu hobi manjat pohon, XDD *sejenis kera mirip singa, yah tapi sekarang pohonya uda di tebang, dan tempatnya uda di bangun rumah, T^T<p>

**Yuta Kogawa**

Arigatou gozaimasu, XD baca lanjutanya ya,. XDDD

**AND THANKS FOR THE SILENT READER, :D**


	3. Chapter 3

YYYOOOO~~~~ HOOOO~~~~~ XXXXXDDDD

Author balik! Author balik! Author balik! YEEEEEIIIIIIIIYYYEEEEIIII! UTS udah berakhir yeahhh! Oho ho ho ho ho UTS usai UTS usai! #author di tendang.

Ekhm ekhm *sok berwibawa

Yak, inilah chap 3 dari Romance in violin ini, XPP semoga suka ya, XDD ah ya, apa aku sudah bilang kalau judulnya ini adalah judul musik, aku terinspirasi ama musiknya. Ha ha ha XDDD

Yah sudahlah saya ga mau berbasa basi lagi, langsung saja di baca ya :D ah ya maaf kalau masih ada TYPO, -_-'

**Samar dan samar**

**Terbawa angin dan menghilang**

**Jauh dan tak terdengar**

"Nah Nona Kuchiki, apa kau akan tetap memandangku dengan cara seperti itu?" Tanya Hinamori dengan wajah kemenanganya.

Melihat kertas lipatan berwarna putih itu, Rukia menyadari bahwa itu adalah surat yang seharusnya diberikan kepada Toushirou secara diam-diam tadi. "K..KAU.." Rukia menggeram tertahan.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu? Tanya Rukia dengan emosi.

"Hah, akhirnya kau mengubah pandanganmu menjadi sebuah pandangan kekalahan." Kata Hinamori. "Dan OH YA! Aku lupa bilang, aku juga sudah menulis surat dengan atas nama Rukia untuk Toushirou sebagai ganti surat yang kuambil ini. Kau mau tau isinya?" Tanya Hinamori.

"AP? JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" Rukia mulai hilang kesabaran dengan gadis di hadapanya itu.

Hinamori melemparkan secarik keertas yang kemudian menghantam wajah Rukia. Setelah melemparkan kertas itu dengan angkuhnya Hinamori meninggalkan Rukia. Wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah kemenangan mutlak atas pertarunganya, senyum sinis menghiasi wajah manisnya, membuatnya tampak seperti sesosok Ratu yang begitu angkuh.

Rukia buru-buru mengambil kertas yang dilemparkan Hinamori tadi. Kemudian membacanya,..

_tou, seandainya kau sudah pergi nanti, kuharapkau bisa tetap terus seperti ini._

_Seandainya, kau bisa bertemu dengan aku nanti kuharap kau tak berubah._

_Toushirou, apa kau masih ingat tentang permainan rahasia antara kau dan aku, sepotong demi sepotong. Aku harap bisa memainkan itu bersamamu. _

_Aku tak bisa berkata banyak karena terlalu banyak yang ingin kukatakan. Tetapi jangan lupakan aku, dan tetaplah menjadi Toushirou yang seperti ini._

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, walau seperti orang bodoh yang harus terus menanti kau kembali. Aku akan tetap menunggumu di sini._

_Salam sayang_

_RUKIA K._

Seketika setelah membaca surat yang ditulis oleh Hinamori Rukia tertunduk, badanya lemas, dan dirinya terduduk. Di robeknya surat itu. 'Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padaku? Apa yang harus kukatakan jika Toushirou membacanya? Apa yang harus kujadikan alasan? Mengatakan yang sejujurnya, justru akan tampak aku yang seolah menuduh Hinamori. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa dia akan membenciku jika dia membaca surat palsu itu? Kenapa? Apakah salah jika aku menyukainya? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan hal yang tak bisa kuucapkan sebagai seorang teman, bukan seseorang yang mengemis untuk berbalik di sukai, lalu kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku?' protes Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia menghapus air matanya. Dengan gontai diambilnya buku dan tasnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Kegelisahan menyelimutinya, kegelisahan tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika Toushirou membaca surat palsu buatan Hinamori itu.

Sesampainya di depan halaman Rukia menangkap sosok Toushirou berada 20 m dari tempatnya sedang berbincang dengan Tatsuki, Hinamori, Ikaku, Yumichika, kira, dll. Rukia melangkahkan kakinya hendak bergabung bersama mereka. Akan tetapi, belum genap 1 langkah dijejakinya, dia kembali menarik langkahnya. Melihat di sana ada Hinamori, dan mengingatkan akan apa yang telah di lakukan oleh Hinamori beberapa saat yang lalu, serta akan apa yang menimpanya di waktu yang akan datang. Dimana semua itu menimbulkan rasa gelisah, apakah Toushirou masih mau bicara denganya?

Akhirnya Rukia memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon di dekatnya. Dengan tatapan sayu, di tatapnya dengan lekat sesosok Toushirou, sayu dan tertahan. Sosok yang tertawa menghadapi lawan bicaranya, sosok hangat, sosok yang akan segera pergi menjauh. Butiran air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, makin banyak dan akhirnya tak terbendung dan jatuh perlahan.

'Toushirou, toushirou, toushirou, toushirou,..' Rukia terus menyebut nama itu di hatinya. Ingin dia meneriakan nama itu dengan lantang. Dan menyadarkannya tentang setan yang kini sedang berbicara denganya. Menyadarkanya tentang setan yang telah menipunya. Setan yang menghancurkan segalanya.

Toushirou, seandainya kau mendengar ini, kumohon padamu, jangan membenciku. Kumohon jangan melupakanku, kumohon jangan membenciku. Apa kau mendengarnya? Aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi benar,'kan? Tou, aku sangat mencintaimu kau tau? Aku sangat ingin bersamamu, sampai kapanpun.

Toushirou melambaikan tanganya kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya, pertanda ia akan segera pergi. Rukia buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan keluar dari balik tempat persembunyianya. Kemudian seolah tak terjadi apapun, dia berjalan pelan di belakang gerombolan beberapa anak yang bersama Toushirou tadi, dan tetap terus menatap Toushirou.

Toushirou memasuki jalan di luar gerbang sekolah, sejenak dia berbalik dan tersenyum kepada teman-teman di belakangnya, dan berkata "Sayonara…"

Dengan tatapan kosong, Rukia menatap makin sayu ke arah Toushirou, di tatapnya senyum terakhir dari Toushirou. Dan di ukirnya di dalam hatinya. Senyum toushirou, yang sangat indah. Dan di tatapnya punggung yang berbalik itu, punggung milik Toushirou. Yang makin menjauh, dan jauh. Kau tau? Aku ingin mengejarmu. Aku ingin menangkapmu, agar kau tidak pergi.

'_**Kurasa, ini adalah saat terakhir aku melihatmu dalam hidupku'**_

Entah kenapa, hati ku mengatakan hal itu, dan dengan , mudahnya otakku berkata ya pada hati ku. Aku harus menerima kenyataan, jika dia pergi. Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu? Ya karena keharusan memang seperti itu. Aku hanya harus menerima kenyataan jika dia, Toushirou sudah pergi.

**Sunyi menderu**

**Hanya suara pena yang terseok**

**Dengan warna jalan yang memudar**

**Dengan irama yang rusak**

**Dialah sang pena**

**1 hari,…**

"Huaaahhh! Rasanya pikiranku benar-benar lega sekarang ini. Mungkin Karena si kuntet itu pergi ya. Jadinya masalahku berkurang." Rukia tertawa geli.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Dasar kau Rukia, kukira kau akan lebih down lebih dari kemarin-kemarin." Tatsuki menepuk pundak Rukia.

"Hei, kau kira aku siapa? Paling sebentar lagi juga lupa. Ha ha ha ha ha~" Rukia tertawa. "Sebaiknya kita pikirkan ujian yang akan kita lagi kita kan lulus." Rukia mengadah ke langit.

"HHHHAAAAHHH! Bisa tidak sih orang-orang di kelas ini berhenti membicarakan soal UJIAN?" Tatsuki nampak putus asa.

Yah sebentar lagi UJIAN, mana mungkin kami main-main? Toh aku yakin setelah ujian nanti aku akan dengan sendirinya melupakan si kuntet itu.

**1 mingggu**

"Karena itulah, pemerintah menganjurkan para pemimpin daerah untuk melakukan otonomi daerah. Selain untuk mengukur tingkat kemampuan tiap daerah juga untuk menunjang semangat dalam pembangunan." Terdengar Yoruichi-sensei menerangkan pelajaran.

Rukia mendengarkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, karena yang ada di pikiranya adalah lulus dengan nilai yang baik, dan masuk ke SMU 1 Karakura, seperti perjanjiannya dengna Toushirou waktu itu. Perjanjian menjadi Rival saat masuk SMU nanti. Setidaknya aku ingin membuktikan padamu, aku bisa melebihi dirimu.

**1 bulan**

"WAAAA, ini hasil latihan kemarin?"

"Kenapa nilaiku seperti ini?"

"wah nilai ku bagus."

Terdengar keributan ketika hasil latihan soal-soal dibagikan. Beberapa dari mereka shock saat tau nilai yang sangat tidak bagus. Beberapa dari mereka tertawa riang gembira kala mengetahui nilai mereka cukup memuaskan. Dan Rukia hanya tersenyum memandangi kertas nilai yang di pegangnya, tertulis nilai 90 dalam kertas itu.

"HUUAAA! Rukia! Kanapa aku Cuma dapat segini?" Orihime menunjukan kertas nilai yang dipeganganya. Tertulis 65 di kertas itu.

"Kau kurang belajar hime." Jawab Rukia.

"Kau tidak pernah mengajariku." Protes Orihime.

"Karena kau tidak pernah bertanya." Jawab Rukia santai. "Rajinlah belajar. 3 bulan lagi ujian." Kata Rukia.

**4 bulan,..**

"Peringkat 11, Rukia Kuchiki." Terdengar Yoruichi sensei memanggil.

Hah, apa bisa aku masuk ke SMU Karakura dengan peringkat seperti ini ya? Tapi aku kan sudah janji dengan Toushirou. Yang penting usaha dulu.

**6 bulan,..**

Lalu begini, dan begini. Rukia mengerjakan soal matematika yang di berikan sensei-nya. ½ bulan lagi ujian masuk SMU, mana bisa aku santai.

"Rukia,.." Yumichika memanggil.

"Hm?" Jawab Rukia.

"Ada Toushirou." Kata Yumichika.

"Jangan menggangguku dengan urusan seperti itu. Aku tau kau bohong Yumi,.." Rukia tetap berkutat dengan soal-soal di hadapanya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Lihatlah itu," Kata Yumichika lagi.

"Sudahlah Yumi, aku sedang sibuk." Kata Rukia.

"Lihat itu bodoh! Aku tidak bohong!" Karena kesal Yumichika menarik kepala Rukia dan mendongakkannya.

"Mana?" Tanya Rukia.

"Buka matamu, dia memakai baju warna biru." Kata Yumichika.

"Mana? Tidak ada yang pakai baju warna biru." Kata Rukia. Kemudian dia melepaskan tangan Yumichika. Dan kembali berkutat ke soal-soal di hadapanya.

"Rukia apa kau buta? Apa kau sudah tak mengenali wajah Toushirou? Lihatlah, dia sedang duduk di sana, memakai kaus biru muda!" Karena kesal Yumichika kembali menarik kepala Rukia, sebenarnya dia juga ingin menarik mata Rukia.

"Man.." Kata Tanya Rukia terpotong. Benar, dia ada di sana, Toushirou ada di sana. Rambut putih jabrik, dan mata emerald yang menjadi ciri khasnya tergambar jelas di bola mata violet milik Rukia. Benar dialah Toushirou.

"Hei, itu Toushirou kan?" Tanya beberapa teman-temannya Rukia.

"Iya, itu benar-benar dia!" Mereka Nampak kaget dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

Bukan mimpi'kan? Ini bukan mimpi? Dia benar-benar datang kemari? Mata Rukia masih tak bisa melepaskan tatapanya dari Toushirou. Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. ½ tahun sama sekali tanpa kontak, kau tau betapa aku sangat merindukanmu?

Aku ingin menagih janjimu waktu itu, kau akan masuk ke SMU Karakura dan menjadi sainganku. Tapi, apa kau masih ingat janji bodoh itu? Itu Cuma hal konyol dan bodoh benar kan? Tapi kenapa kuanggap hal konyol dan bodoh itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah?

"Hai,.." Sapa Rukia.

"Oh, Hai Rukia, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini." Jawab Rukia, menandakan jika dia sedang sehat sekarang ini.

"Lalu, kau akan meneruskan ke SMU mana? Tanya Toushirou.

"SMU Karakura." Jawab Rukia singkat.

"Hmm, bagus kalau begitu." Kata Toushirou.

"To…" Rukia menghentikan pembicaraanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tadi kau memanggilku." Kata Toushirou.

"Hah, jangan GR," Kata Rukia. Ya, tadi aku memang memanggilmu. Ada banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Banyak sekali kau tau? Akan tetapi, aku teringat surat palsu yang di buat oleh Hinamori. Aku merasa takut, untuk menatapmu, bahkan berbicara denganmu, semua itu menjadi hal yang menakutkan bagiku. Tapi, kenapa kau tak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada ku? Kenapa kau sama sekali tak menyinggung surat itu? Apa kau tak membacanya? Apa kau tak merasa jijik dengan surat palsu itu? Apa kau tak membenciku dengan surat yang seperti itu.

Kau tau, aku mengingat dengan detail setiap kata yang kau berikan. Setiap kata yang kau ucapkan. Aku mengingat dengan jelas, semua kejadian yang telah kulewati denganmu, baik sebelum kau pergi, bahkan hari ini. Aku tak perlu kertas untuk mencatatnya, karena otaku menyediakan ruangan khusus untukmu. Dan tak perlu takut akan hilang, karena hatiku, telah mengukirnya di dalam jiwa dan hati ku.

Lalu teman-teman Rukia berdatangan ke arah Toushirou, dan mulai menanyakan beberapa hal. Membuat Rukia Hanya bisa terdiam. Apa yang bisa di tanyakannya? Apa yang bisa dikatakannya? Sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya mengenai seutas kata-kata. Karena hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja, semuanya jadi sangat tentram, karena hanya dengan melihat senyumnya saja, aku bisa tau dia baik-baik saja di sana, dia bahagia di sana, di tempat baru dia berada, tempat kelahiranya. Kau tau? Rasanya melihat senyummu seperti itu, senyum kebahagiaanmu, aku selalu merasa senang dengan itu semua. Aku senang jika kau bahagia di sana.

"Aku duluan ya Rukia." Yumichika menepuk bahu Rukia.

"Oh iya,.." Balas Rukia.

"Hei, kuntet aku duluan." Kata Toushirou.

"Hah, kalau kau mau pergi ya pergi saja dasar bodoh." Kata Rukia. Oh apa yang dia katakan, tidak dia tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu! Sungguh aku tidak ingin mengatakn hal seperti itu! Jangan salah sangka! Aku benar-benar tak ingin mengatakan hal seperti itu! Tapi aku benar-benar tak tau mau bilang apa padamu, dan entah kenapa malah kata-kata seperti itu yang keluar! Jangan salah sangka! Semoga saja dia menganggapnya sebagai gurauan biasa. Ahh! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu salah tingkah di saat penting seperti ini Rukia? Teriak Rukia dalam hati.

Dan dilihatnya Tushirou pergi bersama Yumichika dan Ikaku. Sepertinya mereka hendak main game di rumah Yumichika. Dan sama seperti waktu itu, benar kan Toushirou. Sama saat kau pergi waktu itu, aku juga hanya melihat punggung mu seperti ini. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Tanpa mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan.

Dan kemudian aku hanya bisa melihat punggung mu seperti ini, menyedihkan bukan, padahal tadi kesempatan terbuka lebar, kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu. Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah bisa mengucapkannya dengan lancar? Kenapa selalu harus salah tingkah? Inikah sifat naluri manusia? Inikah spontanitas manusia? Terkadang aku membenci sikapku yang seperti ini. Ya aku sangat membenci sikapku yang seperti ini.

**Bukanlah resonansi yang tercipta**

**Bukanlah ikatan not yang terjalin**

**Hanya kekosongan yang tertinggal**

**Dari sebuah paranada yang terlewatkan**

107 Shaolin fon

108 Kuchiki Rukia

109 matsumoto rangiku

Mata Rukia terbalalak. Aku peringkat 108? Haaah? Yang benar saja? Ini mimpi bukan ya? Aku oeringkat 108? Mustahil, bahkan untuk di terima di sini saja hanya merupakan mimpi bagiku! Aku masuk ke SMU Karakura? Kata Rukia tak percaya dalam hati.

Oh tentu saja, SMU Karakura ini adalah SMU yang berkualitas tinggi. Toushirou, kau dengar? Aku masuk ke sini, dengan peringkat seperti ini, kau dengar? Lalu bagaimana dirimu? Sudah kutepati janjiku. Aku sudah masuk ke SMU Karakura.

Sejak saat terakhir aku bertemu denganmu, aku sama sekali tak pernah mendengar apapun tentang mu, sama sekali tak mendengar. Bahkan cara untuk menghubungimu saja aku tak tau. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan semua ini padamu?

"Ruuukkiiiaaa~" Terdengar suara Yumichika. Dia juga masuk ke SMU yang sama denganku. Yah tapi kami tidak sekelas lagi. Tatsuki juga masuk ke SMU Karakura, aku sangat senang melihatnya di sini. Akan tetapi Orihime tidak satu SMU denganku, katanya nilainya tak mencukupi untuk masuk ke SMU Karakura.

"Hmm, ada apa Yumi?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kau jangan berisik banci." Tatsuki yang sedang bersama Rukia menutup telinganya.

" Hah, diam kau, aku mau memberikan kabar kepada Rukia, jadi kau jangan ganggu." Yumuchika tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Tatsuki.

"Iya, iya, sudahlah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar. Berita apa Yumi?" Tanya Rukia.

" Ah ya, Kudengar Toushirou masuk SMU yang bagus di sana." Kata Yumichika.

"WAH! Yang benar?" Rukia tampak senang.

"Yap, aku mendengarnya langsung dari Toushirou. Kemarin aku ngobrol dengannya lewat telepon." Kata Yumichika.

"Oh,.." Rukia lemas.

"Loh, memang kau tak menghubunginya? Dia banyak berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman yang lain." Tanya Yumichika.

"Tidak,.." Jawab Rukia.

"Yumi, sudahlah." Kata Tatsuki.

"Oh, maaf…" Kata Yumichika.

"Tak apa, terima kasih sudah memberi tau aku Yumi…" Rukia tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberimu nomor teleponya." Kata Yumchika.

"Ah, tidak usah,…" Rukia menolaknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tatsuki dan Yumichika bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa,.. ha ha ha,.." Rukia tertawa.

Aku sangat ingin berbicara denganya. Aku sangat rindu suara lembutnya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku,.. tapi, walaupun aku mempunyai nomor teleponya, belum tentu dia mau berbicara denganku, benar'kan? Sebenarnya aku sangat iri, ketika mendengar dia banyak berbincang dengan teman-teman yang lain, aku iri dengan mereka. Aku merasa aku tak pantas lagi mengingatmu, tapi aku juga tak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja. Kenapa aku masih mengingatmu hingga saat ini?

**Amplitudo yang rendah**

**tersamarkan oleh amplitudo tinggi**

**hingga terbenam….terbenam**

_**1 tahun kemudian,..**_

2 September

"KRRRRIIIINGGGG!" Terdengar jam beker Rukia berbunyi nyaring.

"HHHHOOOOAAMM!" Dan kemudian terdengar suara seseorang tengah menguap, menyambut pagi. "Dasar jam berisik! Tak bisakah kau biar kan aku tidur lebih lama?" Rukia mengambil jam wekernya. 06.23,… Sejenak Rukia terdiam.

"GYYYAAAA! AKU TERLAMBAT!" Teriaknya panik.

½ jam kemudian Rukia telah siap berangkat ke sekolah, dengan terburu-buru pastinya.

"DUK." Tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol kalender kecil yang ada di meja di dekat tempat tidurnya. "Yah,.."Dia mengambil Kalender itu. Dan tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada tanggal hari ini, _2 SEPTEMBER_, pikirnya. Sudah satu tahun? Kenapa waktu rasanya cepat sekali? Pikirnya.

"Seandainya, masyarakat tidak memiliki kesadaran penuh terhadap peran dan tanggung jawabnya dalam lingkungan masyarakat…."

"Haah~" Rukia menghela nafas, menatap gumpalan awan di luar jendela. Tak menghiraukan Guru yang tengah berbicara menerangkan di depan kelas. Saat ini mood belajarnya 0% setelah melihat tanggal yang tertera hari ini, 2 September. Tepat 1 tahun sejak kepergian Toushirou. Yah, dan saat ini Cuma Toushirou yang mengisi pikiranya itu. Dan yang Rukia lakukan selama beberapa jam di kelasnya hanyalah menatap gumpalan awan yang bergerak, dan langit biru sebagai backgrounnya.

Dan tanpa sadar waktu sudah habis. Bel pulang berbunyi. Rukia bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Akan tetapi bukan langkah lantang seperti yang biasa di langkahkanya. Akan teapi langkah lemas tak memiliki tujuan yang dilangkahkanya.

Rukia merunduk kebawah, hingga beberapa kali dia menabrak orang yang lewat, dan kemudian berkata 'maaf, aku tidak sengaja' kepada orang yang di tabraknya itu. Dan kemudia kembali berjalan merunduk lagi, tanpa memperhatikan arah. Bahkan dia tak menyadari jika langit berubah mendung. Hingga Guntur mulai menderu dan menyadarkannya dari dunia lain yang tengah disinggahinya.

"Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik." Terdengar suara hujan mulai turun.

"Hujan….." Rukia mendongak ke langit. 'langitnya kelabu, dan menyedihkan…' pikirnya. Rukia melihat sekeliling. 'lho, tempat ini, bukankah ini tempat favoritku yang pernah kudatangi bersama Toushirou.. kenapa aku bisa di sini?' Rukia merasa heran mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri di bawah siraman air hujan yang deras di bawah pohon besar yang dulu pernah dipanjatnya dengan Toushirou.

"Sudah lama aku tak ke sini. Sekarang Rumputnya sudah makin tinggi ya,.." Katanya. Ya, rumputnya tumbuh dan berkembang, dan terus berkembang, seperti perasaanku padamu, yang kian lama terus tumbuh dan berkembang, dan tak terhentikan. "Apakah kau masih mengingatnya?" Tanya Rukia sambil mengelus pohon di dekatnya dengan lembut. "Apa kau mencatat semua yang terjadi di sini, antara aku dan Toushirou waktu itu? Apakah masih ada dalam memorimu?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

Namun, pohon bukanlah manusia, pohon adalah pohon. Dan menanggapi Rukia dengan kebisuan. Menanggapinya dengan lambaian daun, dan disertai dengan suara gemersiknya. Menjawabnya dengan decitan dahan yang tersamarkan oleh derasnya tetesan hujan.

Dengan sayu, Rukia menatap pohon itu. Hatinya terluka, perih, yang mendalam, terasa sesak. Mungkin ini yang orang lain sebut dengan hati yang terluka, mungkin ini yang orang lain sebut dengan jiwa yang rusak. Tetesan air dari mataku, mengalir, membaur bersama hujan. Menetes, seiring meningkatnya perih yang kurasakan, seiring meningkatnya sakit yang mendalam, makin sesak, tenggorokanku terasa tersumbat.

Bersama dengan germericik air, gemersik hujan, decitan pohon, suara isakan yang tertahan itu tersamarkan.

Kau tau? Inilah yang kutakutkan, inilah yang tak kuinginkan, semuanya terus berkembang dan tak terhentikan, dan pada akhirnya aku hanya menatap dirimu seorang. Manatapmu seorang, dan menutup mata dari sekitar. Dan entah sejak kapan, aku menutup hatiku, dari laki-laki.

Aku cukup menikmati kesendirian di mana tak seorangpun bisa melukaiku.

'ting' Terdengar suara senar yang di petik. Petikan petikan yang terdengar saling bertautan, bergandengan, membentuk irama dengan tempo andantio dolore. Lagu yang dimainkan adalah X-Japan~Say Anithing.

Music, mungkin dengan memainkannya, aku bisa membuat vibrato agar tercipta sebuah resonansi. Aku tak peduli walau itu hanyalah resonansi semu, selama aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu dalam music yang telah menjadi bagian dari dirimu. Resonansi semu…

Lagu tiba-tiba terhenti, dan sunyi, dan sunyi.. yang dir edam oleh suara hujan.

'aku ingin bertemu denganmu…' kata batinku.

Tetesan air tersedot gravitasi, meninggalkan jalan…

'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu' kata batinku lagi

**Nada yang kembali**

**Irama yang muncul**

**Maya, semu untuk teresonansi**

_Beberapa bulan kemudian,.._

"Yah Tatsuki, kita tidak sekelas lagi,.." Rukia tertunduk.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, bukankah masih ada tahun depan." Tatsuki menepuk pundak Rukia.

"Berarti masih harus menunggu satu tahun untuk kesempatan yang tak pasti?" Rukia makin lemas.

"Aha ha ha ha, mau bagaimana lagi, yah setidaknya kau masih sekelas dengan Soifon, dan Isane." Kata Tatsuki.

"Hmm, yaaa… tapi'kan aku ingin sekelas denganmu Tatsuki." Rukia ngotot.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, aku melewati hari tanpamu. Akan tetapi, aku tak pernah melewati hari tanpa memikirkanmu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku tak bertemu denganmu, kau tau apa itu rasa rindu? Kau tau apa itu sebuah keinginan kecil untuk bertemu?

"Uwaaahhh! Kenapa musiknya tidak cocok dengan tarianya?" Isane menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Isane, jangan pikirkan gerakannya, yang penting kita bisa menunjukannya di hari jum'at nanti. Kau tau betapa killernya guru kesenian tari itu." Kata Rukia.

"Hmm, mau dipikirkan dengan cara apapun waktu deadline sudah dekat, urusan bagus tidaknya, cocok tidaknya, itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting tunjukan ini dulu." Soifon mengusulkan.

"Yaaah~ mau bagaimana lagi,.. ya sudahlah." Isane ikutan pasrah.

Aku, Isane, dan Soifon mendapatkan tugas kelompok untuk membuat tarian tradisional. Musiknya sudah ada, dan kami hanya bertugas untuk membuat gerakanya saja. Yah ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Isane, dia sangat suka menari.

"Rukia, kau tak mau mencoba menghubungi Toushirou?" Tanya Isane.

"Haaah Isane kenapa kau bahas ini terus? Bukankah kau juga sudah tau alasanya?" Rukia menghela nafas.

"yah, setidaknya kau kan harus menghubunginya. Sudah 2 tahun lebih,.." Kata Isane.

"Aku,.. belum punya keberanian untuk itu…" Kata Rukia.

"Kalau ga dicoba mana tau kan?" Kata Soifon.

"Tapi, mungkin saja dia tak mau berbicara denganku, mungkin saja dia membenciku'kan?" Kata Rukia.

"Rukia, kenapa kalau menyangkut soal Toushirou, kau selalu Nampak seperti ini? Apa kau takut menerima kenyataan. Apa kau akan terus hidup dalam keadaan yang menggantung, tak tau apapun, dan tak bisa maju ataupun mundur." Tanya Isane.

Rukia menjawabnya dengan gelelengan.

"Kalau begitu hubungi dia." Isane menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Rukia.

Tangan Rukia gemetaran. Jarinya memencet tombol 'call' dalam lcd ponsel itu Nampak tulisan calling Toushirou. Lalu dengan ragu dia menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya. Jujur dia agak ragu apakah nomor HP toushirou masih aktif, karena dia mendapatkannya dari Yumichika sudah lama sekali, dan baru menghubunginya hari ini.

"DEG!" Jantungnya berdetak ketika nomor itu tersambung.

"TERSAMBUNG!" Teriaknya spontan dengan raut wajah sumringah.

"Syukurlah!" Soifon tersenyum.

"SSTT! Jangan berisik!" Kata Isane.

Dengan debaran yang tak karuan. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, menunggu sang pemilik nomor di ujung sana menyuarakan suaranya. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya yang sempit.

"Halloo,.." Kata seseorang di ujung telefon.

"Ha..ha..halo…" Kata Rukia dengan terbata-bata. Matanya terbelalak kala Toushirou mengatakan 'haloo' kau tau gagaimana perasaan Rukia saat ini, sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia! Mendengar suara Toushirou yang sudah 2 tahun ini tak pernah di dengarnya.

"Ini siapa ya?" Tany Toushirou.

"Ah,.. ii..ini.." Rukia agak ragu mengatakan namanya, rasa khawatir menerpanya, bagaimana jika nanti Toushirou langsung menutup ponselnya setelah mendengar namanya. "A..aku,.. Rukia ..Kuchiki.." Kata Rukia makin terbaata. "Apa kau masih mengingatku?" Tanya Rukia.

"Rukia? Tunggu, Oh Rukia, ya aku ingat, Rukia Kuchiki." Terdengar suara senang Toushirou di ujung sana.

Mendengar itupun Rukia ikut senang. "Ba,.. bagaimana kabarmu, kanapa suaramu jadi aneh seperti orang dewasa berini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Haah~ kabarku sedang tidak baik, karena flu suaraku jadi kelewat gede seperti ini."Toushirou lesu.

"Oh, semoga kau cepat sembuh," Kata Rukia.

"Ya, trima kasih Rukia." Kata Toushirou.

"Hmm, sudah dulu ya, aku ada urusan." Kata Rukia.

"Hmm, ya sudah ya.." Kata Toushirou.

'KLAP' Terdengar suara ponsel di tutup. Sejenak setelah Rukia mendengar suara Toushirou, Rukia terdiam, pandangan matanya lurus kedepan, walau ia sendiri tak tau objek apa yang sedang di pandanganya.

"HYYAAAA! TADI AKU BICARA DENGANNYA! DENGAN TOUSHIROU!" Tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak dan spontan membuat Isane dan Soifon yang ada di hadapanya kaget dengan teriakan Rukia yang tiba.

Kau tau aku senang sekali, mendengar suaramu, kami-sama, terimakasih, telah memperdengarkan suaranya di telingaku. Aku benar-benar sangat ,merindukamu.

Keajaiban selalu datang entah kepan benar'kan? Di waktu yang tak terduga, di saat kita benar-benar membutuhkan, keajaiban datang. Sesuatu yang memungkinkan hal yang tak bisa terjadi bisa terjadi, itulah keajaiban. Setiap orang mendambakan keajaiban, tapi jangan pernah bergantung pada sesuatu yang bernama keajaiban, bergantung dan menunggu semua itu datang dengan sendirinya. Raihlah keajaiban, gapailah keajaiban, bukan dengan beergantung pada keajaiban kau akan bisa meraih semuanya. Tapi dengan usaha.

"Hai,.." Rukia menggerakkan, menempatkan jemarinya di atas keypad ponselnya. Ya dia sedang mngirim sms untuk Toushirou.

"Oh, Hai :D" Tak lama kemudian terdapat pesan masuk dari Toushirou.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Sedang melukis. XD" Jawab Toushirou.

"Kau masih melukis hingga sekarang?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau sendiri, masih melukis?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Hmm, ya, tentu, mana bisa aku berhenti melukis.. :D" Jawab Rukia.

"Bagus,." Jawab Toushirou.

"Hei, apa kau masih bermain biola?" Tanya Rukia.

"Yaa, tentu saja, sekarang sudah sampai level 5, XD" Kata Toushirou

"Wah, selamat ya! Aku jadi ingin mendengarnya."

"Boleh, kalau aku main ke Karakura nanti akan kumainkan untukmu." Kata Toushirou.

"Wah, yang benar? Jadi kau mau main ke Karakura?" O.o?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hmm, rencananya dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan main ke Karakura. Kau tunggu saja." Jawab Toushirou.

"Hmm, baiklah,.. aku tunggu kau di sini. :D"

_**Bertambah 2 janji yang kau ucapkan**_

"Hmm, la la la la la,"Rukia menyanyi dengan gembira.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Hei, Tatsuki, kau percaya? Sebentar lagi Toushirou mau main ke sini." Rukia berbisik.

"Tau dari mana?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Aku sms dia kemarin." Rukia makin senang.

Janji, saat itu, yang kupikirkan hanyalah soal janji yang di ucapkan Toushirou padaku kemarin. Janji adalah sesuatu yang suci, sesuatu yang tak mungkin diingkari oleh orang yang mengucapkannya. Janji itu pasti akan di tepati. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh anak sepertiku, diriku yang hanya melihat segala hal dari satu sisi, yaitu sisi yang positif. Dan malah membuatku terjerumus karena janji.

"Hai,." Kata Rukia.

"Oh, Hai Rukia, hei kau tau, aku jadi pesulap lho." Kata Toushirou.

"Hah? Pesulap?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hmm, ya pesulap." Jawab Toushirou lagi.

"Masa? Kan aku belum melihatnya, jadi mana aku tau." Kata Rukia.

"Yah, gimana ya, kau tunggu aku kalau ke karakura. Nanti akan kuperlihatkan padamu." Jawab Toushirou.

"Hmm, baiklah akan kutunggu sampai kau datang. :D" kata Rukia.

_**Bertambah 3 janji yang kau ucapkan**_

"Ciieee, yang lagi CLBK." Goda Tatsuki.

"Apa sih Tatsuki…" Muka Rukia memerah seperti tomat.

"Yah rasanya lucu saja melihatmu seperti ini.. ha ha ha ha ha." Tatsuki tertawa.

"Tatsuki, apa menurutmu…dia sudah menyukai seseorang di sana?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hmm, aku juga tidak tau. Kenapa kau tidak Tanya saja padanya?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Hah? Apa kau gila, mana berani aku. Itukan masalah pribadinya. Aku tak berhak ikut campur urusannya." Kata Rukia.

"Iya iya, tapi Rukia, kalau sudah menyangkut soal Toushirou kenapa kau jadi penakut seperti ini?" Tanya Tatsuki.

Sejenak rukia terdiam, lalu menjawabnya,"Surat…" Kata Rukia.

"Maksudmu surat yang waktu itu, yang ditukarkan oleh Hinamori itu?" Tanya Tatsuki.

Rukia menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Ya, sampai sekarang, surat palsu itu masih menghantuinya. Rasanya jika salah bertindak sedikit saja, Toushirou akan membencinya selamanya. Ya itu yang dia takutkan.

"Hei,.." Rukia mengirimkan pesan. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak melakukan kontak, sudah hampir 2 minggu. Yah dia juga sebenarnya tidak setiap hari kontak dengan Toushirou. Lama sekali Rukia menunggu dan tak ada jawaban. Sudah hampir 3 jam hingga Rukia tertidur.

'hmm, aneh, kok tidak ada jawaban…' Tanyanya dalam hati. 'ah mungkin sedang ada urusan.' Pikirnya.

Beberapa hari kemuadian Rukia kembali mencoba mengirimkan pesan ke Toushirou. Namun juga tak ada jawaban dari Toushirou. 'Aneh' Pikirnya.

"Rukia~" Isane memanggil.

"Hmm?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ginama dengan Toushirou." Katanya sambil menyenggol pundak Rukia.

"Entahlah sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak membalas pesan yang kukirim." Rukia mulai lesu.

"Oh, gitu, mungkun saja dia sedang ada urusan. Jadi jangan terlalu kau pikirkan." Kata Isane.

"Yah mungkin,.." Kata Rukia.

"OH YA! Berhubung sebentar lagi aku mau pindah, kau harus jadian dengan Toushirou sebelum aku pindah ya!" Kata Isane.

"APPPAAAA?" Rukia terbelalak kaget dengan ucapanya barusan. "Itu mustahil Isaneee!"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil." Kata Isane.

"Tapi kan butuh waktu yang panjang!" Kata Rukia.

"Yah, itu iya juga sih, kalau gitu terserah waktunya saja lah, yang penting kau bisa bahagia bersamanya." Kata Isane.

"Aha ha ha ha ha, trima kasih Isane." Kata Rukia.

_**Bayangan yang mejauh**_

_**Jejak yang terhapus**_

_**Eksistensi yang tertutup kabut**_

_**Menghilang bersama kebisuan**_

'_Kimi wa mienai asu ni tomadoi_

_Koe wo age naite ita ne?'  
><em>(The GazettE – PLEDE)

1 Bulan kemudian.

Masih belum ada jawaban. Apa mungkin dia ganti nomor ya? Coba ku cek.

"Aneh, masih tersambung kok. Berati nomornya itu masih aktif kan… coba kukirim pesan lagi."

Ada sebuah kemungkinan buruk, yang sudah lama kuketahui, namun tak bisa kuterima saat ini. Aku terlanjur berharap akan janji yang akan kau tepati. Aku terlanjur berharap, pada jarak yang mengecil ini. Aku terlanjur berharap, akan kenangan masa lalu. Aku sudah menepati janjiku padanya, aku tak mengingkarinya. Jadi janji itu bukanlah hal yang bisa diingkari bukan. Ya dan aku masih belum mau mengakuinya, jika dia menghilang.

"Kenapa sih? Kok telefon ku ga di angkat. Padahal nomornya masih aktif kan…" Kata Rukia.

"Kenapa Rukia?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Entahlah, nomornya masih aktif, tapi pesanku tidak di balas, telfon ku juga tidak diangkat." Kata Rukia.

Sejenak Tatsuki terdiam. "Haaah~" Dia menghela nafas. "Rukia, apa menurutmu manusia itu akan tetap seperti itu selamanya?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rukia

"Apa menurutmu, manusia itu tak mungkin berubah? Apa akan terus bersikap seperti itu?" Tanya Tatsuki lagi.

"Kenapa..kau Tanya seperti itu?" Tanya Rukia. Dia tau ke arah mana pertanyaan yang barusan Tatsuki ajukan. Ini tentang Toushirou.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau member tau ini padamu. Jujur saja, aku bahkan tak pernah melakukan kontak apapun dengan Toushirou semenjak dia pergi. Aku mendengarnya dari Yumichika dan Ikaku." Kata Tatsuki.

Yumichika dan Ikaku.. mereka teman baik Toushirou. "Apa yang mereka katakan? Tanya Rukia.

"Mereka bilang…" Tatsuki agak merasa berat mengatakanya.

**~TO BE CONTINOUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~**

Airin Aizawa

Yaaa, kalau saya ingat waktu itu seru sekali,.. ~_~  
>alasan sebenarnya pegi dlam dunia nyata karena ikut orang tuanya, :D<br>makasih atas reviewnya ya, XDDD  
>ini chap 3 udah update, semoga suka ya :D <p>

tatsu adrikov galathea

**iyyyyaaaaaaaaa!** Saya seorang SXTH GUN! XDDDDD  
>wa ha, meisenin terlalu sulit untuknya di umur segitu,. XDDDDD<br>apa ya, walaupun rukia lumayan bisa main musik dia tak berniat mendalaminya karena dia lebiih suka lukis, :D yah walau akhirnya sedikit mendalami karena si shiro sih ha ha ha  
>orihime tidak sekamar dengan rukia, tapi rumahnya berdempetan, makanya bisa men seenaknya, ha ha ha, hime juga adalah sepupu rukia :D <p>

iyyya, terima kasih atas reviewnya! Berhubung uts udah lesai saya jadi semangat bikin! Ini chap 3 udah update, semoga suka ya :D

Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive 

Yah akhirnya buruk sebenarnya, :D  
>chap 3 dan 4 adalah puncak konfliknya, terutama di chap 4 ntar, :D<br>makasih udah review ya, semoga suka chap 3 ini, XD

**And thanks for you all silent reader :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbanwa minna-san! XD kuro-chan di sini! *di tendang **

**GOMENASAI! Kuro updatenya kelewat lama, (author malas) hontou ni gomenasai XO. Tapi kelamaan ini saya ganti dengan publish final chapter Romance In Violin dan the skuel dengan judul '**_**DAREKA NO TAME NI' **_**sama dengan Romance in Violin ini, **_**DAREKA NO TAME NI **_**juga true story :D tapi beda pairing, :D**

**=o0o=**

**Vibrato yang tak terbentuk**

**Menghilangkan resonansi**

**Pena dan biola**

"Apa yang mereka katakan Tatsuki?" Rukia ngotot.

"Mereka bilang Toushirou berubah.." Ucap Tatsuki lirih.

"Berubah? Barubah dalam hal apa?" Rukia bingung.

"Sadarlah kau, kuyakin kau juga sudah tau akan hal itu. Dia bukan lagi Toushirou yang kita kenal, Toushirou yang kau kenal... dia sudah tidak ada" Kata Tatsuki.

'Bukan Toushirou yang kukenal...' kata itu terpatri di pikiranku. Tau dan tak mau mengakuinya, tau dan tak mau menerimanya. 'Toushirou sudah berubah' itu yang otakku katakan.

"Ikaku bilang, kemarin mereka bertengkar, dia tak memberitau ku apa masalahnya. Bukan hanya ikaku yang bilang, Yumichika pun begitu, dia bilang Toushirou sudah berubah." Kata Tatsuki. "Sudahlah Rukia, berhentilah mencintainya dan membuang waktumu demi si sialan itu."

'berhenti mencitainya' otakku mengatakannya lagi.

"Aku tak bisa meragukan kata-kata dari si botak itu, kaupun tau sendiri betapa dekatnya mereka." Kata Tatsuki. "Rukia, dia bukan lagi Toushirou yang seperti itu, dia bukan lagi Toushirou yang kau kenal ataupun kukenal. Ada baiknya kau berhenti mengharapkan orang itu. " Kata Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki,.." Panggil Rukia.

"Hm?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Apa menurutmu, dia membenciku? Karena surat itu, maupun aku yang tiba-tiba menghubunginya. Apa menurutmu dia merasa terganggu dengan semua itu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah Rukia, orang itu...aku pun tak tau.." Kata Tatsuki.

Rukia mengambil ponselnya, dia mengirimkan sms ke Toushirou

'_tou, apa kau membenciku?'_

==o0o==

_**Koe wa todokanai, kage sae kieta**_

_**(my voice can't reach you, even you disappear)**_

_**~AliceNine_Gemini-0-eternal~**_

'Berubah?' itulah yang sekarang ini memenuhi pemikiranya. Setiap manusia berubah, itulah sifat dasar yang terlupakan oleh Rukia.

"Berubah seperti apa?" Tanyanya lagi. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di dekatnya. 'masih tak ada pesan...padahal sudah 4 bulan.' Pikirnya. "Apa kau benar-benar berubah menjadi seperti itu Toushirou?" Tanyanya lagi. "Apa kau masih ingat janjimu? Kau yang sekarang ini seperti apa?" Tanya Rukia.

Rukia mencoba menghubungi Toushirou lagi. Terdengar sambungan telfon tetapi tak diangkat. "Kenapa denganmu? Hei, kumohon jawab aku.." Katanya menunggu jawaban.

"PIP"

"Ah, Tou..."

"Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi berikut ini.."  
>Rukia diam, harapanya akan mendengar suara Toushirou pupus sudah. "Tou, apa kau membenciku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang datar. Kemudian dia mengakhiri pesanya.<p>

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanyanya lagi tapi kali ini dengan nada yang sangat lirih.

Ini sangat menyesakkan bukan? Yang ada di pikiranku saat itu adalah, Walau aku tau tapi aku tetap bertanya, apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan? Kenapa aku masih mengharapkan semua itu darinya? Kenapa aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Diriku yang bodoh, kau benar-benar bodoh.

2 jam kemudian terdengar ring tone sms dari ponsel Rukia. Dengan sigap dia menyambar ponselnya. Dilihatnya pesan yang masuk. Seketika itu terukir senyum di wajahnya, 'dari Toushirou' batinya.

'_Gak kok' _

Rukia tersenyum, aku percaya semua apa yang kau katakan Tou,

'_Oh syukurlah, kukira kau membenciku. Bagaimana kabarmu?' _Tanya Rukia.

Dan lagi-lagi sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Akan tetapi Rukia terus menunggu ponselnya bersuara, suara dari Toushirou bahkan hingga dia lelap tertidur.

Kau sudah tau kenyataanya, tapi kau tak mampu menerimanya bukan? Membohongi dirimu sendiri, kau lari dari kenyataan yang ada, sadarlah, 2 tahunmu itu sia-sia. Apa yang kau percayai adalah sebuah kekosongan belaka. Yang kau percayai adalah kenyataan yang semu Rukia. Batinmu berkata aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu lagi untuk bisa menerimanya. Sedikit waktu itu sampai kapan? Kau bahkan tak tau bukan? Kau hanya tak mau menerimanya, kau tak mau mengakuinya.

==O0O==

"Rukia, tumben kau bawa ponsel? Biasanya kan kau biarkan tergeletak di rumah sampai mati tak berisi." Kata Isane.

"Tak separah itu kan Tatsuki." Kata Rukia.

"Parah kok, bahkan biasanya sampai tidak ada pulsanya hingga berminggu-minggu." Tambah Soi-fon.

"Apakah separah itu ya?" Rukia tak percaya dirinya hampir tak memperhatikan ponselnya.

"Ya, dan biasanya kau pakai ponsel Tou-san untuk membalas sms kami karena kau tidak punya pulsa." Kata Isane.

"Oh, ternyata parah juga ya aku," Kata Rukia.

"Yah, tapi semenjak kau ada komunikasi rasanya kebiasaanmu itu berkurang. Setidaknya kau jadi rajin men-charge ponselmu, dan agak sering mengisi pulsa ponselmu." Kata Soi-fon sambil terkekeh.

"Haaaaa~ sebenarnya aku menunggu balasan darinya." Kata Rukia.

"Lho, memang kau masih menunggunya sejak berbulan-bulan lalu?" Tanya Isane.

"Aku sudah menunggunya lebih dari 2 tahun Isane."

"Maksudku, kau masih menunggu balasan sms darinya?" Tanya Isane.

"Ya, kemarin aku mail box, dan di balas." Kata Rukia.

"Cuma membalas sekali kan?" Tanya Soi-fon seolah sudah tau.

Rukia menganguk.

"Rukia," kata Isane. "Sebaiknya kau berhenti mengharapkanya." Katanya tanpa basa basi.

"Sudahlah Isane, berhenti bilang aku harus berhenti mengharap. Kemarin dia masih membalas sms ku kok." Kata Rukia

"Hanya 1 pesan setelah berbulan-bulan." Tambah Soi-fon.

"Bukan masalah jumlah pesanya kok," Kata Rukia lagi.

"Ya sudah lah, terserah padamu saja." Kata Isane.

**==O0O==**

**Retak dan retak**

**Hancur dan hancur**

**Sang tangga melody**

Masih belum ada sms,.. pikir Rukia.

Yang Rukia harapkan hanyalah pesan dari Toushirou. Toh dia sebenarnya bukanlah tipe yang senang sms-an, makanya tak memiliki pulsa bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

Dia menggoreskan pensilnya ke atas kertas. Membentuk gambaran peristiwa, Rukia suka menggambar, dan dia ingin menjadi seorang mangaka suatu saat nanti. Tou, apa kau akan menjadi pemusik? Ataukah yang lainya, aku ingin tau...benar-benar ingin tau.

**==O0O==**

_**Anata wa nanimo kikazuni, kono te wo nigitekuresae**_

_**(You squeezed this hand whithout listening for a words)**_

_**~the GazettE-CASSIS~**_

"Kenapa dengan kalian? Kok tampaknya aneh sekali." Tanya Rukia.

"Begini Rukia,.." Isane tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia makin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya,.." Soi-fon pun tak mampu menjelaskanya.

"Jangan buat aku penasaran dong, hei.." Rukia makin penasaran.

"kemarin, aku dan soi-fon mencoba sms Toushirou." Kata Isane.

"Hah?" Mata Rukia terbelalak.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Tanya Rukia. "Lalu apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Rukia antusias.

"Hah, jangan sekarang. Aku tak mampu memberitahu mu." Kata Isane.

"A..apa benar-benar buruk ya..." Tanya Rukia Lirih.

"Tidak juga, pokoknya kau tunggu saja sampai besok." Kata Soi-fon.

"Tapi kan besok minggu!" Protes Rukia.

"Ya kalau begitu tunggu saja sampai hari senin." Kata Soi-fon.

"Ah, aku benar-benar penasaran." Rukia tersenyum.

"Makanya Rukia, sampai hari senin nanti, kau harus dinginkan dulu kepalamu, kau harus siapkan mentalmu apapun yang akan kami katakan ok." Soi-fon tersenyum.

"Tampaknya buruk sekali." Rukia mulai Ragu.

"Gak tau juga, pokoknya tunggu senin saja ya!" Soi-fon buru-buru menarik Isane.

'kenapa dengan mereka?' pikir Rukia.

**Isane & Soi-fon POV**

Tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia Soi-fon dan Isane membicarakan apa yang baru saja mereka alami.

"sungguh aku tak mampu memberitaunya. Maksudku bisakah kau bayangkan perasaanya?" Isane binggung.

"Tapi kita harus tetap memberitaukannya iya kan! Apa kau mau membiarkanya seperti itu terus? Aku lebih tak tega membiarkanya seperti itu." Kata Soi-fon.

"Ya,.. kau benar, sekejam apapun kenyataan, dia harus mengetahuinya." Kata Isane.

**End Isane & Soi-fon POV**

****==O0O==**  
><strong>

Kira-kira apa yang ya yang akan dikatakan Isane dan Soi-fon. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak bilang dulu padaku? Yah mungkin itu akan menjadi kejutan buatku nanti, aku belum tau kan itu kabar buruk atau baik, jadi jangan pesimis dulu. Dan mereka juga menyuruhku menyiapkan mental. Ya sudah lah sebaiknya aku dinginkan kepalaku dengan es. Ha ha ha ha ha ha,

_**Senin paginya,**_

"Rukia, nanti kami mau pergi ke rumah paman mu di Osaka. Mungkin besok baru pulang." Kata Hisana. Tampak dia sedang mempersiapkan baju yang mungkin akan dipakai dirinya dan Byakuya suaminya.

"Oh, memangnya ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Bibi mu sakit. Kami ingin menjenguknya. Kami mau mengajakmu, tapi kau bilang hari ini ada sesuatu yang penting?" Kata Hisana.

"oh, iya sih. Aku ingin ikut, tapi masih ada keperluan dengan Isane nanti. Jadi aku titip salam saja ke Bibi." Kata Rukia sembari mengambil tas nya.

"Ya, cepatlah berangkat. Renji sudah menunggumu di luar." Kata Hisana.

"Baiklah kaa-san, salam berangkat ke Tou-san ya, aku berangkat dulu." Rukia melambaikan tangan. Kemudian mengambil sepedanya dan bergegas menemui Renji.

"Maaf, aku agak lama." Kata Rukia.

"Haa? Bukannya kau memang selalu lama ya Rukia?" Renji mengejek.

"Diamlah nanas." Kata Rukia dengan nada ketus.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Ayo, balapan sampai sekolah!" Renji mengayuh sepedanga dengan kencang secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Jangan mencuri start!" Rukia ikutan mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Inilah kesehariannya pagi hari saat berangkat sekolah. Kadang dia berangkat dengan si nanas, kadang sendiri. Dia tak berangkat dengan Inoue karena beda sekolah.

**Sesampainya di kelas,...**

"Iiii~~~sa~~nee~~~~" Ucap Rukia manja. Dengan gerak mengengendap rukia nemplok di pundak Isane. Dan dia juga memasang wajah chibinya.

"Apa Ruki?" Tanya Isane.

"Itu, bukanya kemarin kau bilang mau memberitauku apa yang Tou bilang di sms itu? He he he." Rukia nyengir.

Isane Nampak menyenggol soi-fon. Dengan pandangan tak yakin Soi-fon menatapnya, demikian juga dengan Isane. Kemudian mereka tampak sedang menuatkan diri, mempersiapkan apa yang akan di katakanya, kemudian mereka menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Rukia, ke sini." Isane menunjuk tempat duduk di sampingnya. Soi-fon tampak menggeser bangkunya ke dekat bangku kosong yang ditunjukan oleh Isane.

"Sebelumnya, kami tau kau itu orang yang kuat," Kata Isane.

"Apa sih, memang aku ini kuat kan. Yah walau aku sering kalah dari mu sih." Kata Rukia sambil cengengesan.

"Dan, aku ingin kau tetap jadi kuat setelah ini." Kata Isane.

"Kenapa Isane, kok tampaknya serius sekali?" Tanya Rukia.

Soi-fon menepuk pundak Rukia. "Begini Rukia, isi sms-nya itu sangat singkat." Kata Soi-fon.

"Singkat? Memang gimana bunyinya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hah,.." Soi-fon menghela nafas. Sejenak dia terdiam seolah menyiapkan dirinya. "_Don't send messages again." _Kata Soi-fon lirih.

Rukia seolah terpaku, '_Don't send messages again?_' kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Soi-fon benar, itu sangatlah singkat. Dan sangat jelas, sebuah pernyataan benci yang dikatakan Toushirou itu sangatlah jelas. Jadi semuanya sudah terjawab dengan isi sms terakhirnya pada Soi-fon, semua pertanyaan mengapa ia mengabaikanku selama ini? Mengapa ia tak pernah membalas semua sms ku? Mengapa ia tak pernah menjawab telfonku. Semua ini memang sudah jelas, jawabanya hanya satu 'karena toushirou membenciku' Cuma itu jawaban darinya.

Tapi bukankah semua itu memang sudah jelas sebelumnya. Semua itu sudah jelas, hanya saja hanya saja aku tak mau menerima kenyataan. Ini adalah kebodohanku karena tak mau menerima kenyataan yang ada, kenyataan bahwa dia membenciku. Kenapa akal sehatku bisa menjadi setumpul ini. Karena aku mengikuti hati ku, aku terjerumus seperti ini. Menjadi orang munafik yang tak mau mengakui kenyataan.

Tapi Tou,.. kenapa kau membenciku? Apa karena aku mencintaimu? Apa karena aku mesih memiliki semua perasaan cinta ini? Tou, apa kau benar-benar membenciku atas semua ini? Kau membenciku karena aku mencintaimu? Apakah semua itu salah, apakah sesuatu yang tak bisa kupilih seperti cinta itu sesuatu yang salah? Salah kah aku jika aku mencintaimu?

"Oh, jadi begitu ya," Kata Rukia.

"Rukia, maaf bukanya kami ingin ikut campur, tapi.." sebelum Isane menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Rukia sudah memotongnya.

"Tidak apa Isane, Soi-fon, berkat kalian aku tau kebenaranya. Sungguh ini tidak apa." Kata Rukia datar. "Maaf, aku ingin kembali ke tempatku, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Kata Rukia lagi.

Dengan gerakan datar Rukia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tanpa ekspresi, dengan pikiran kacau, tak mempu memikirkan apapun kecuali satu, yaitu pesan singkat '_don't send messages again_'.

"Rukia, maaf sungguh kami tak bermaksud ingin ikut campur.." Kata Soi-fon yang menghampirinya sembari membelai lembut pipi Rukia.

"Tak apa Soi-fon, aku tau kau bermaksud baik. Kau tak ingin aku menanti sesuatu yang tak pasti secara terus-menerus seperti ini. Aku tak menyalahkanmu. Aku berterima kasih padamu, aku dengan seiring waktu, aku akan bisa menerima kenyataan jika dia membenciku. Terima kasih,." Rukia Tersenyum.

"Rukia,.." Kata Soi-fon lirih.

Seharian itu, Rukia memang tak tampak seperti biasanya. Dia hanya duduk diam dengan pandangan yang kosong. Tak berekspresi, terkadang dia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia tidak menangis, bahkan tak ada perasaan ingin menangis saat itu, hatinya kacau, pikiranya kacau. Ya, pikiranya kacau.

**Sepulang sekolah,.**

"Kau kenapa Rukia? Tanya Renji yang sedari tadi menatap Rukia yang tak berekspresi, bahkan tak menjawab guyonan dari Renji.

"Ah, a... Tidak apa kok,. Cuma agak capek saja." Kata Rukia bohong.

"Hmm, aneh, biasanya kau tipe yang tak pernah capek. Yah berati kau juga manusia ya, ha ha ha ha," Renji tertawa. "Mendung ya, sepertinya hujannya akan deras sekali." Kata Renji.

"Hm,.. mendung,.." Jawab Rukia datar.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang itu terasa canggung karena Rukia hampir tak berbicara.

"Istirahatlah, aneh rasanya melihatmu lesu begitu." Kata Renji.

"Hmm, trims Renji." Kata Rukia.

Hari ini tou-san dan kaa-san tidak di rumah ya. Rukia memasukan sepedanya dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Dengan gerakan datar dia masuk ke kamarnya. 'Don't send messages again' Itu yang dikatakan Toushirou. Semua itu masih memenuhi pikiranya.

'Sudahlah Rukia,..kumohon sudahi semua ini Rukia...' kata hati Rukia. 'tapi bagaimana aku menyudahinya setelah semua ini? Aku merasa aku tak sanggup..'

Rukia termenung di tempat tidurnya, masih dengan seragamnya, dia duduk bersandar ke tembok. Pandangannya menerawang kosong. Tanganya hanya memutar-mutar ponsel yang dipegangnya. Ah ya, setidaknya aku harus minta maaf padanya, urusan dimaafkan atau tidak itu bukanlah hakku,.. ya itu bukan hakku...

'_tou, aku mau minta maaf padamu, bukan hanya soal teman-temanku tapi juga tentang diriku. Maaf karena aku menyukaimu, maaf karena aku mencintaimu, maaf karena aku masih memiliki perasaan itu padamu. Maaf, jika aku membuatmu terganggu. Terima kasih, sudah mau menjawab sms ku selama ini, sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu.'_

"Hiks,.. hiks... itu bukan hakku,...sungguh aku tak bermaksud membuatmu terganggu sampai-sampai kau membenciku...maaf.." perlahan isak tangis Rukia pecah. Aneh, tadi aku sama sekali tak ada rasa ingin menangis, tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali... kenapa terasa benar-benar menusuk seperti ini? Hanya karena satu kalimat itu, rasanya begitu sakit..

Berkali-kali Rukia mengusap air matanya, tapi air mata itu tak pernah mengering, terus mengalir dan membasahi pipinya. Makin lama isaknya makin keras dan menjadi raungan.

"Apa yang kulakukan ini semuanya sia-sia bukan? Hiks" terasa sakit hingga menusuk ke dasar hati. "Apakah salah jika aku mencintaimu? Aku tak mengharapkan apapun darimu, hanya ingin melihatmu, aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu! Apakah itu salah Tou?" Isak itu menjadi raungan.. raungan yang tersamarkan oleh derasnya hujan. Suara lirih, derita, tersimpan dalam hujan hari itu.

"AAAAAA! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?" Rukia mengobrak-abrik mejanya. Lembaran-lembaran kertas jatuh beterbangan. Suara benda-benda jatuh yang seolah tak didengar. "Kenapa kau jahat sekali? Aku tak ingin lagi mengingatmu!" teriakan yang bercampur raungan itu tampak sendu di telinga sang hujan.

Rukia membuka lemari bukunya, dikeluarkannya semua yang ada di dalamnya, dicarinya lembaran-lembaran yang menjadi penghubung, lembaran not. "SEMUA BENDA INI! UNTUK APA SEMUA INI! TIDAK BERGUNA!" Rukia merobek-robek lembaran not itu menjadi beberapa potongan. "Semua ini tidak berguna...hiks.. TIDAK BERGUNA LAGI!" Rukia melemparkan lembaran not yang sudah terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Saat itu, tangannya menyenggol sebuah benda dan mengluarkan suara merdu yang familiar di telinganya, gitarnya.

"Benda ini juga... PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!" Diambilnya gitar itu. Rukia mengangkat gagangnya ke atas hendak membantingnya. Wajahnya tampak jelas saat itu, wajah yang sangat menyedihkan, begitu menderita, penuh kesakitan, bingung, semua itu Nampak jelas di matanya, di tambah aliran air mata di wajahnya, dan poninya yang berserakan, membuatnya benar-banar tampak menyedihkan.

Rukia diam tak bergerak, gitar itu masih diangkatnya, entah kenapa dia tak ingin menghancurkanya seperti not-not yang kini telah menjadi potongan-potongan. Sebuah bayangan muncul di pikiranya, sosok yang memiliki mata violet yang sama dengan dirinya, rambut yang panjang tergerai, sosok yang tinggi besar yang menjadi panutanya, Kuchiki Byakuya, ayahnya.

**FLASH BACK**

Malam itu, bulan nampak terang bundar, memberikan cahaya redupnya pada dunia yang diselimuti kegelapan. Terdengar tepukan kecil yang riuh dari kediaman Kuchiki.

"Selamat ulang tahun Rukia!" Ucap byakuya. Nampak senyum kecil yang begitu hangat.

"Selamat ulang tahun.." senyuman merekah dari sosok ibu, Hisana.

Semua yang ada di situ tersenyum bahagia, menyambut ulang tahun putri mereka yang ke-8 tahun.

"Terima kasih, kaa-san, tou-san. Aku senang sekali hari ini." Suara cempreng Rukia yang kala itu masih berusia 8 tahun tampak sangat memekakkan, namun terdengar ramah di telinga.

"Ah ya, Ru, Tou-chii punya hadiah yang besaar buatmu." Byakuya memberikan bungkusan kado dengan panjang kira-kira 1 m, dan lebar ½ m.

"wahhh! Ini besar sekali Tou-chii! Apa isinya?" Tanya Rukia antusias.

"Buka saja." Kata Byakuya.

Dengan cekatan Rukia membuka bungkus kado itu, dan mendapati sebuah kotak yang besar di dalamnya. Lalu dengan semangat dia membukanya. "WAH!" Katanya terperangah, isinya adalah gitar berwarna coklat klasik, dengan pola batang yang nampak jelas. Akan tetapi ukuranya agak kecil dibandingkan dengan gitar lainya. "Indahnya,.." Rukia terperangah, ya warna klasik itu sangat disukainya, sungguh indah, itulah yang ada dalam pikiranya saat ini. Di sentuhnya gitar itu perlahan, dan dengan lembut.

"Itu Tou-san pesankan di teman Tou-san, dia pembuat gitar terbaik di kota ini, dan ini dibuat khusus untukmu." Kata Byakuya.

"Benarkan Tou-chii?" Tanya Rukia dengan suara cemprengnya, disertai senyum yang merekah lebar di wajahnya.

"Ya, kau senang Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya.

Rukia mendongak masih dengan senyum khasnya," Ya! Aku sangat senang!" Ucapnya penuh semangat. "Terims kasih Tou-chii!"

**NORMAL POV**

Perlahan-lahan gitar yang terangkat itu turun ke bawah, dan diletakkanya gitar itu dengan lembut, dielusnya gitar itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Maaf,.. Otou-san.." Katanya sambil terisak. Rukia menjambak rambutnya yang hitam legam itu, ditariknya, tak perduli betapa sakit yang dirasakannya. "Hiks, Hiks, HUAAAAAAAAAA!" Dia berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, meneriakkan seluruh isi hatinya, semua kegundahannya, semua kepedihanya, semua kesakitan yang dirasakannya.

Jadi, inilah yang dinamakan sakit hati... hari itu aku menyadari apa yang dinamakan luka hati itu.

Kepada siapa aku melampiaskanya? Kepada siapa aku menyalahkan ini semua? Kepada Kami-sama kah? Kenapa Kami-sama memberikan hal yang begitu menyakitkan padaku? Apa salahku?

**==O0O==**

**SMA KARAKURA**

Mentari menyalurkan cahanyanya melalui perantara bernama udara, begitu bening. Tak terdengar kicauan burung, terasa begitu sunyi. Dentuman papan tulis yang terdengar samar, tak dihiraukan oleh sosok yang memiliki warna violet di matanya. Sosok itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela yang ada di sampingnya, menatap langit biru dengan awan yang melayang di tengahnya, awan yang bentuknya berubah perlahan.

"Kuchiki! Jangan melamun saja!" Bentak Guru yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"A..iya, maaf sensei.." Kata Rukia.

Senseinya kembali menerangkan di depan kelas. Rukia melirik lagi langit di sampingnya. Ah sungguh dia tak ingin meninggalkan pemandangan indah di sampingnya. Sensei kembali menerangkan pelajaran, namun bagi Rukia yang sedang tak berkonsentrasi itu nampak seperti celotehan yang tak bisa di cerna. 'sebenarnya dia ngomong apa sih?' pikir nya sambil menatap senseinya yang tengah menerangkan kumpulanangka yang dirangkai dan di bentuk bersama rumus yang di sebut matematika.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat Rukia bernafas lega mendengarnya. Sungguh ia ingin melenyapkan apa itu yang dinamakan matematika, karena itu mata pelajaran yang tak di sukainya. "Huuuaaaahh!" Katanya sambil merentangkan tanganya. "Akhirnya nenek itu pergi juga dari sini!"

"Ekh, Rukia.." Terdengar seseorang memanggil.

"Hmm? Ada apa Isane? Soi-fon?" Tanya Rukia.

"Anu, soal kemarin, apa kau mau memaafkan kami?" Tanya Isane.

"Hei, sudah kubilang kan aku justru berterima kasih pada kalian, karena berkat kalian, aku bisa belajar menerima kenyataan. Sungguh aku tak marah pada kalian." Kata Rukia. Itu memang benar kan? Aku berterima kasih pada mereka, berkat mereka, aku mau mengakui kejelasan yang ada. Aku belajar menerima kejalasan yang ada.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Soi-fon.

"Hmm," Jawab Rukia dengan cengiran khas dirinya.

"Syukurlah Rukia. Jadi apa kau sudah membuat keputusan?" Tanya Isane.

"Aaaa, itu.. entahlah, rasanya mungkin aku jadi membencinya." Jawab Rukia.

"He? Membencinya?" Tanya Soi-fon dan Isane bersamaan.

"Hmm, rasanya seperti itu, jika mendengar namanya aku benar-benar ingin memukulnya habis-habisan. Aku marah padanya, walau rasanya tak pantas jika aku marah, tapi rasanya ini tak bisa terbendung lagi." Kata Rukia.

"Hm, Rukia, kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir."

"Aha ha ha ha ha, maaf ya aku sudah merepotkan kalian." Rukia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

_**Ini adalah prelude dari melody palsu**_

_**Ini adalah melody yang kontras**_

_**Ini adalah perlude dari lembar ke dua**_

Hari-hari ku berlalu dengan aku yang membenci Toushirou. Tapi, walaupun aku membencinya, aku tak sepenuhnya memiliki perasaan benci itu. Ya, aku masih mencintainya, sebagian dari diriku mencintainya, mencintai Toushirou, dan yang sebagian lagi membencinya. Ini sekali lagi hati dan pikiranku tidak sinkron, hati dan pikiranku kontras dalam hal ini. Tapi aku tau dengan pasti, perasaan marah itu terus mendominasi diriku, tak membiarkan rasa suka ini menang.

Kadang hatiku berdebat, _'aku masih mencintainya, buktinya aku merasakan senang ketika ada orang lain membicarakan Toushirou, tapi kenapa tidak boleh merasa senang?' _Tanya hatiku._ 'apa kau bodoh eh? Lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Toushirou pada dirimu. Dia membuatmu seperti orang bodoh.' _Hatiku yang lain menjawab.

Ya aku menjalani hidupku setelahnya dengan perasaan seperti itu. Setidaknya aku tidak menjadi orang yang menutup hati dari laki-laki lain, aku sempat melihat teman sekelasku, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, tapi karena suatu alasan aku berhenti memandangnya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik bukan? Suatu saat nanti aku percaya kau akan menghilang, eksistensimu pasti akan menipis suatu hari nanti. Itu yang saat ini kupercayai.

Dan tanpa kusadari, aku kini telah menjadi mahasiswi di Universitas Karakura, waktu terus berjalan dan aku tak menyadarinya. Soi-fon, Tatsuki, dan Orihime masuk di universitas yang sama denganku, sedangkan Isane ikut orangtuanya pindah ke hokkaido. Dan walau waktu berjalan eksistensinya masih belum menghilang. Tetap berakar dengan kuat di dalam hatiku selama bertahun-tahun. Menyedihkan? Memang menyedihkan, dan hatiku masih kontras jika memikirkan tentangnya, tentang Hitsugaya Toushirou. Hingga hari dimana kejelasan itu tiba,..

_1 oktober 2010,.._

Hari itu Rukia seperti biasanya, menjalankan rutinitasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswi di unversitas Karakura. Dengan tergesa dia berlari menuju ruang kelas yang akan ditujunya. 'Gawat. Aku terlambat!' Rutuknya dalam Hati. Dengan perasaan was-was Rukia membuka Pintu kelasnya.

"Kau terlambat Rukia!" Terdengar Suara meninggi.

"Iya, ma maaf!" Kata Rukia. Tapi dia merasa aneh dengan suara yang barusan mengintimidasinya, bukan seperti suara dosen killer yang biasanya. Karena penasaran lalu Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Gyaa ha ha ha ha! Rukia payah ah! Masa sudah umur segini masih kena sama tipuan macam anak kecil gini!" Kata Keigo yang diiringi dengan gelak tawa teman-teman yang lainya.

"AHHHH! APA SIH! JADI TADI ITU CUMA TIPUAN YA!" Rukia tak percaya.

"Salahmu sendiri kan mau ditipu!" Terdengar Suara maskulin dari seseorang yang duduk di pojok yang juga sedang mentertawakannya.

"Diam kau Grimm! Mau ku banting hah?" Ancam Rukia sambil menujuk Grimmjow yang duduk di belakang.

"Sudahlah Rukia, ayo sini cepat duduk, kamu beruntung loh dosen belum hadir." Seru seorang cewek cantik dengan rambut ikal bernama Ayumi.

"Iya," Dengan wajah yang masih cemberut Rukia menuju tempat duduknya di sebelah Ayumi.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" Tanya Ayumi.

"Hah Ayumi, jangan pura-pura gak tau. Seperti biasanya, aku menunggu si Hime dandan." Rutuk Rukia.

"Aha ha ha ha, kenapa kau gak ikutan dandan saja?" Tanya Ayumi.

"M.A.L.A.S" Jawab Rukia. "Oh ya Ayumi sekarang tanggal berapa?" Tanya Rukia.

"1 oktober, memang kenapa?" Tanya Ayumi.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya lupa tanggal hari ini, tanggal 3 nanti aku harus balikin buku ke perpus." Rukia menunjukkan buku berwarna toska ke Ayumi. "Kau kan tau sendiri aku ini pelupa." Tambahnya lagi.

"Hah, dasar kau ini."

'Syukurlah, jadi aku gak perlu bayar denda buat buku ini. Sekarang kan masih tanggal 1' Rukia memasukkan Buku itu ke tasnya. 'tanggal... 1..oktober...' Rukia teringat kembali. 'Hari ini tanggal 1...oktober...berarti hari ini,.. Toushirou ulangtahun...' Ucap Rukia terbata di dalam hatinya.

"Rukia,... kenapa melamun?" Ayumi menepuk pundak Rukia dan membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"Ah,, tidak ada apa-apa kok Ayumi, ha ha ha ha." Rukia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Toushirou' setelah sekian lama Rukia mengucapkan nama itu walaupun dihatinya. Aneh memang, biasanya akan ada seperti rasa penolakan dari sebagian besar dirinya kala menyebut nama itu, atau mendengar nama itu tapi kali ini tiba-tiba, dia tak merasakan penolakan itu dari dirinya. Apa mungkin, dirinya sudah bisa menetralisir semuanya? Apa mungkin, semua kebencian itu menghilang begitu saja? Lalu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini jika bukan kebancian? Pikir Rukia dalam hati.

_**Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku  
>Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba<br>**_

_**(I'm holding a drop of time in my hands  
>I quietly grip the forgotten memories, the lost words)<strong>_

_**Hitotsu hitotsu omoidaseba subete wakatte ita ki ga shite ita no ni  
>Iroaseta kotoba wa boku no sugu soba ni oite atta<strong>_

_**(When I recalled each event one by one, I thought I understood everything  
>But the faded words were right by my side)<strong>_

_**~no regret life_nakushita kotoba~  
><strong>_

Jam kuliah telah usai, Rukia hendak bersiap pulang saat kemudian dia terhenti karena merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Ada yang menelfonya. Rukia mengambil ponsel di sakunya lalu melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. 'dari bibi nanao kira-kira ada apa ya?' pikirnya

"Ya, halo bibi." Kata Rukia. "Oh, nanti sore ya? Memangnya hari ini takuto ulangtahun ya? Oh sudah kemarin toh. Hmm, iya,..hmm, iya nanti aku akan beritau tou-san dan kaa-san. Apa orihime sudah diberi tau? Oh iya, nanti sekalian kuajak. Hmm, iya da dah." Rukia menutup panggilan ponselnya.

"Rukiaaa!" terdengar suara melengking yang memanggil Rukia yang tengah bersandar di gerbang.

"Hime, kau lama sekali." Kata Rukia.

"Iya maaf, tadi aku di larang pulang sama Ashido." Inoue merunduk.

"Hah, ya sudahlah. Awas saja di ashido itu besok kalau berani membuatku menunggu begini." Rutuk Rukia.

"Yah, jangan begitu dong, Ashido itu kan pacarku." Inoue cengengesan.

"Huh, iya iya. Tapi dia juga sering mengejekku tidak laku. Memangnya dia pikir dia laku apa." Umpat Rukia sebal. "Oh ya, bibi nanao meminta kita datang untuk mempersiapkan ulang tahun takuto nanti." Kata Rukia.

"Ok," Inoue mengacungkan jempolnya pertanda ia setuju.

Sesampainya Rukia di rumah, dia masuk ke kamarnya dan melemparkan tas nya ke atas kasurnya. Kemudian dia membuka lemari pakaianya untuk mencari baju yang dianggapnya pantas digunakan di acara ulangtahun Takuto nanti malam. Acaranya yang datang hanya keluarga saja sih, tapi menurut Rukia ini tetaplah acara yang penting. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan baju yang menurutnya cocok, sebuah kemeja berwarna coklat dengan jeans hitam. 'oh, tapi ini agak ketat, aku kurang nyaman memakainya' pikir Rukia. Akhirnya dia mengembalikan Kemeja itu dan menggantinya dengan kaus putih berlengan panjang.

Setelah dia siap-siap dia memanggil Orihime, menyuruhnya agar cepat menyelesaikan kegiatan dandannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Inoue keluar dengan drees berwarna jingga selutut membuatnya tampak anggun.

"Ayo Rukia." Inoue melambai ke arah Rukia.

"Ya, aku segera ke sana." Rukia beregas ke arah Inoue.

"Ah ya Rukia, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Kata Inoue.

"Tanya apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kenapa ya, aku merasa belakangan ini kau agak berubah." Kata Orihime sembari menatap mata violet Rukia.

"Hah? Berubah? Berubah gimana?" Tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah, tapi rasanya ada yang berubah padamu." Kata Inoue yakin. "Apa karena Toushirou?" Tanya Inoue.

Pertanyaan Inoue barusan benar-benar membuatku kaget. Dan akhirnya aku tak bisa menjawab apapun. Entahlah rasanya aku tak bisa berfikir saat itu.

Malam itu pesta keluarga berlangsung menyenangkan, cake buatan ibu Rukia benar-benar enak, di tambah lagi dengan minuman soda dan spagethy khas bibi Nanao yang menambah nikmatnya makan malam waktu itu.

"Huaaahh! Kenyangnya!" Kata Rukia ketika menunggu ibunya membuka kunci pintu Rumahnya. "Bu, aku mau langsung tidur saja ya. Aku ngantuk sekali." Kata Rukia.

"Hei hei, tidak baik lho anak perempuan habis makan tidur." Ibu Rukia menasehati.

"Tapi bu aku ngantuk sekali."

"Ya sudah lah..."

Mengantuk? Ah kurasa ini belum memasuki jam tidurku. Mengantuk itu Cuma alasan bagiku untuk merenungi pertanyaan Inoue tadi yang tak bisa ku jawab. '_apa karena Toushirou?' _akupun heran, kenapa aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir aku kan Cuma tinggal mejawab tidak. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa berkata tidak?

Rukia melamun menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tiba-tiba kilasan memorinya terputar kembali, kenangan bersama dengan Toushirou. Saat mereka ke tempat favorit Rukia, saat mereka bertengakar, saat Rukia ke taman hiburan, saat Rukia memboncengkan Toushirou, saat Rukia ditabrak oleh sepeda Toushirou, semua itu tiba-tiba mencuat ke otaknya dan memenuhinya.

Hangat, itu yang Rukia kini rasakan, hatinya terasa hangat saat mengingat semua itu, begitu hangat, dan nyaman, membuat keadaanya tentram, hingga tanpa sadar senyuman lembut mengembang di wajahnya. _'Toushirou...Toushirou...Toushirou...' _berulang kali nama itu dipanggil Rukia di hatinya. Hatinya makin hangat dan tentram, entah kenapa dia begitu merindukan sosok itu, sosok Toushirou yang sudah hampir 5 tahun tak ditemuinya, yang tak pernah didengar suaranya, yang tak pernah terlihat senyumnya, yang tak pernah meski hanya 1 detik tertangkap oleh matanya saat ia berada di hueco mundo, tempat kelahiran Toushirou untuk sekedar liburan, tak pernah sekalipun walau ia mengharapkanya dari hatinya yang terdalam. Kebencianya hilang, dasar hatinya berkata dirinya masih mencintai Toushirou.

"Hiks,..Tou,.. Toushirou,.. ternyata aku tak bisa menghapus mu, aku tak bisa melenyapkan eksistensimu, aku tak bisa melupakanmu... Toushirou..." Rukia terisak pelan

Dirinya tak bisa mengelak lagi, perasaan benci yang dulu mendominasi kini hilang begitu saja, membuat rasa cinta yang tertahan kembali meluap dan memenuhi hatinya.

"Aku rindu padamu, aku benar-benar rindu padamu.." Isaknya pelan. semuanya mengalir begitu saja, kerinduan yang ditahannya seolah mencuat, menutupi segalanya, dan sekarang cuma ada sosok berambut putih dengan mata emerald nya yang tengah tersenyum. entah sejak kapan dia tak membayangkan wajah itu, wajah tersenyum itu. itu adalah wajah yang dirindukannya.

Rukia takkan menghapus Toushirou lagi dalam hidupnya, dia akan membiarkan waktu yang menghapusnya. Rukia sadar, jaji yang Toushirou ucapkan waktu itu takkan pernah di tepati,dia tak mau mengelak dari kenyataan itu. Dia akan mencintai Toushirou dengan cara seperti ini, dia takkan menaruh harapan apapun lagi pada janji kosong itu, itu Cuma akan menambah lukanya. Dia akan mencintai Toushirou dengan cara seperti ini, hanya dengan harapan akan bertemu dengan Toushirou walau hanya satu detik saja, satu detik saja untuk dapat merekam sosoknya di mataku. Bagi Rukia itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku selalu berharap kau berbahagia di sana, dengan kehidupanmu sekarang. Aku tak perduli dengan dirimu yang membenciku, aku selalu mencintaimu.

"Aishiteru Toushirou.." Ucap Rukia

**Kono omoi wa mune ni shimatte okou**

**(I'll keep this love in my heart)**

==o0o==

**Owari!**

**Yak ok, ini adalah akhir dari RIV(ROMANCE IN VIOLIN) XDDD. Dan mohon maaf sekali ya kalao masih banyak TYPO nya, dan feel di final chapter ini kurang banget. -_-**

**Ah, ya tapi masih ada skuelnya kok, **_**DAREKA NO TAME NI**_**. Baca ya baca ya *maksa**

**Okk, see you in the skuel. Jangan lupa review ya! XDDDDDD**

**Dan ini adalah re-review XDDD**

**Yuki Sasaki **

Ada dalam imajinasi #plakk  
>aha ha ha, domo arigatou gozaimasu atas review nya, dan maaf saya sangat telat update final chap nya ini, -_-, hontou ni gomenasai! Ada skuelnya juga, baca ya XD #maksa<br>sekali lagi terima kasih atas review nya, ^^

**tatsu adrikov galathea **

hai, lama tak jumpa #di tendang  
>soal typo dan missing saya mohon maaf, he he he. Kuro memang bukan orang yang teliti, tapi saya usahakan untuk menguranginya, syukur kalo bisa gal ada sama sekali, XD<p>

dan soal perpindahan setting yang mendadak saya juga baru sadar saat membaca fic ini via ponsel, ternyata tanda untuk perpindahan setting mendadak hilang, padahal di ms ada tandanya yaitu tanda bintang gt. Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya, dan maaf juga karena updatenya lama sekali, hontou ni gomenasai, XO  
>ah ya, kuro juga bikin skuel untuk romance in biolin, baca ya :D #maksa<br>Arigatou ne, XD

**NuramagoFan**

Terima kasih atas review nya, iya ini sudah kuro update, tapi mohon maaf kalau telas sekali ya update nya, hontou ni gomenasai, XD jangan lupa baca skuel nya ya, XD #maksa

**Yuina Valkyrion **

hai Yui-chan, panggil saja kuro :D yoroshiku XD gak pa2 kok, yang penting yui-chan review fic ini :D arigatou ne, J  
>ha ha ha, setelah saya baca iya juga ya, XP<br>wah, ajarin saya dong! *puppy eye*  
>dan mohon maaf karena saya telat update fic nya, hontou ni gomenasai! XO oh ya, ada skuel nya juga jangan lupa baca ya, XD *maksa*<p>

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive **

Selamat datang, XDD  
>buruk yang seperti apa kujo-san? :D<br>ini sudah kuro update *ditendang*  
>ah itu, ada di fic ini, XDD<br>wuah benerkah? Feel nya terasa? #hidung pinokio

Baru saja selesai MID, -_-  
>maaf updatenya lama banget, maaf benar-benar maaf! Dan saya juga sudah bikin skuelnya, jangan lupa baca ya :D #maksa<p> 


End file.
